The Night I Met You
by L.A.91
Summary: Bella is getting married to Jake. Jasper, Alice and the girls take Bella out to a gay club for her hen's night. But who have Alice and Bella planned for Jasper to meet? JxE. Rated M for LEMONS.
1. Chapter 1: Not Seeing Anyone

**A/N****: New story. I'm planning to make this roughly 8-10 chapters long. With each chapter being a little on the short side, but hopefully they'll get longer. Hope you enjoy, please review!**

**Summary: **Bella is getting married to Jacob and Jasper, Alice and the girls take Bella out to a gay club for her hen's night. Who have Alice and Bella planned for Jasper to meet?** (**Jasper's POV) might have a go at Edward's down the track. JxE. Rated M for LEMONS.

* * *

**The Night I Met You**

**Chapter 1: Not Seeing Anyone**

"Bella get your sweet, sexy arse out here!" I yelled to my best friend. "I'm sure you look absolutely gorgeous."

I knew we weren't leaving for a while, but to be honest it felt kind of weird to be with Alice without Bella in the room with us. She was after all Bella's friend.

Tonight was _the_ night of my best friend's hen's party. She and I, along with a few of our friends, were going out to a new gay bar/club called _Eclipse_. The plan was to get ready at Bella and her fiancé, Jacob's, house beforehand. He and his mates had already left a while ago to celebrate his buck's party.

Bella and I had been best friends since the beginning of high school, which was a good ten years ago. She's stuck by me through it all; the bullies in school and my family when I came _out_.

I'm not saying they didn't approve of my homosexuality; but my brother Emmett was hard to deal with after he found out. However, after Bella had had a conversation with him about it, he seemed completely different, completely at peace with it all. As much as I want to, I don't know exactly what she said to him. But she did tell me that she explained to him how I was still the same Jazz, I just played for the other team.

And I was really grateful to have the parents I was born with; they accepted me with open arms as soon as we told them. I think mum even preferred it for some reason. I was brought back to the present time as a bell-like voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Jazzy, give her a few more minutes, you know how she is," my new friend Alice said.

I sighed, "Fine."

I lay back on Bella's bed as Alice sat next to me. Angela and Jessica were in the bathroom helping Bella get ready. While my friends Jared and Paul, were probably making out downstairs.

I was shocked that Alice wasn't in the bathroom with the girls. With the way Bella had always talked about her, apparently she's usually the make-up artist and hair stylist of the group.

"Hey Ali, how come you're not in there?" I turned my head to face her.

Her black, cropped, chin length hair surrounded her petite face as she smiled at me. This smile I knew; she used it whenever she had an ulterior motive. Bella had warned me about it, and we'd been well acquainted since I met Alice.

"No reason."

My eyes squinted at her as I was suddenly suspicious of my friend.

"What?" she asked, feigning innocence with her puppy dog eyes.

"You know what," I smirked.

She rolled her eyes, "So anyway," changing the subject I see, "how are you Jazz?"

"I'm…good," I said, confused; we'd already said our pleasantries when she came over a half an hour ago.

Her smile had me suspicious again. "So…are you…seeing anyone at the moment?"

I considered her for a second. I liked the fact that she felt so comfortable with me already, seeing as I'd only met her a few days ago. Bella introduced her to me because she wanted us to know each other before her wedding and hen's party. I smiled at her as she asked me about my relationship status. I hadn't started seeing anyone since my boyfriend dumped me five months ago. In the earlier months of the break up, I had a few good hook-ups, but nothing serious.

However, that was the reason why I stopped trying to find a random guy to have some fun with. Because near the end, it wasn't fun, to me it was sad. It was purely physical, and although I hadn't told Bella this, I was jealous that she was moving on with her life with someone she found who loved her enough to stay with her. I didn't just want a physical relationship anymore, I wanted the real thing. And I'd wanted that for a couple of months now.

"No Ali, I'm not seeing anyone. How come?"

Now she looked a little nervous, "Oh, I was just wondering…because you know, if you ever _wanted_ to meet someone…_I_ could always set you up."

I cocked an eyebrow at her, "Really?"

She instantly grinned, "Yep!" she bounced up and down on her knees as I sat up. "I know a few guys who might interest you. But…mainly…there's someone I'd particularly like you to meet.. – " Angela's voice interrupted her, just as it was getting interesting.

"Okay! Everyone, here is the knew and – not improved, just beautiful – Bella!"

Just then, my gorgeous best friend opened the bathroom door and walked into her room. She was wearing a form fitting blue and black silk dress. The thin straps on her pale, white shoulders emphasised her flawless complexion.

Her make up consisted of lightly applied foundation, blue eye shadow, black eye liner and mascara, and then light pink lips. All in all; fucking beautiful.

She smiled self-consciously, "Well?" she asked me.

I don't know what it was about my sexuality that made her think I would have more of an idea as to what men liked. Since it is _straight_ men who lust after females, unlike me. And after all, we were going to a gay bar anyway.

But since I even questioned my _own_ sexuality as I looked at her, I knew the exact answer I should give her. It would end her worries and hopefully make her believe she was one hundred per cent sexy.

I slowly stood up and walked to stand in front of her. "Honey, - and I say this with complete honesty – the sight of you causes me to question my homosexuality. You look absolute divine. Sexy, beautiful and delicious," I counted off with my fingers as I grinned at her.

I assumed my answer was appreciated as her shoulders relaxed completely and she smiled up at me, "Thanks Jazzy."

"You're very welcome darlin'," I replied, pulling her into a hug. She squeezed me as she kissed my cheek and then let me go. When she stepped back she took a look at me.

"You do look quite handsome don't you?" she said as she took in my dark jeans and white collared shirt. I'd rolled up my sleeves to my elbows, allowing my tatts on my right arm to slightly peek out. Of course, she'd already seen me when I arrived hours ago, but she wanted the spot light off of her.

"I do don't I?" I responded with a cheeky smirk. All the girls laughed.


	2. Chapter 2: Fuck God

**A/N:**** Thanks for the reviews! It's what keeps me going. This chapter doesn't have lemons, but future chapters **_**definitely**_** will!**

**Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

**The Night I Met You**

_**Jasper**_

**Chapter 2: Fuck God**

After another half an hour of nibbles and drinks, the doorbell chimed as the limo had arrived. Squeals and laughter rang through the room as we all made our way out the door and towards the limousine parked inside Bella's driveway.

I held Bella's hand after she locked the door and we walked down her driveway.

The seven of us all hopped in before the driver closed the door and pealed out of the driveway and onto the street.

Angela started to pour everyone drinks for the drive.

As I lifted my glass to my lips and pulled it back, the alcohol entered my body with a familiar satisfaction. It slid across my taste buds; allowing me to feel its accustomed bubbles on my tongue, before it slipped my throat.

I smiled as it slowly but surely, went pretty much straight to my head. I'd always been a bit of a light weight. Which was a good and bad thing.

Bad, because it was embarrassing when I was out with friends – particularly Bella – and I would become intoxicated quite early on in the evening.

And good, because it saved money, since I felt the effects without having to drink so much.

"So, you ready to have a good night Bells?" Paul asked her as he sat Jared on his lap.

Jared turned and kissed him on the cheek, which caused Paul yank his face closer so that he could have his lips on his.

_Fucking hell_, I thought with a smile.

I couldn't take them anywhere.

Bella smiled sweetly at them as she rested her head on my shoulder, "Yeah."

"Well that sounds really enthusiastic," I noted sarcastically.

What was wrong with her? She seemed _happy _and content, but not really excited or upbeat. Just as I thought this she turned to face me, her hidden enthusiasm coming out. "I happen to be _very_ enthusiastic about tonight," she replied, "You have _no idea _how happy I am…it'll be so good to see you –"

"Yes!" Alice interrupted her, "it'll be so good to see you have _fun_ too Jazzy. I haven't been out with you yet. So…are you the party animal Bella has told me you are?"

As she finished she gave Bella a knowing glance, only I didn't _know _what it meant. I wondered why she'd interrupted Bella before.

Just then I realised I was asked a question. I turned back to Alice.

I grinned, "Probably."

It was true, a few weeks ago; Bella got me to start clubbing again since I was actually able to keep my hands to myself instead of finding their way to a random, hot, body. And since then, I _had_ been quite the 'party animal', as Bella and Alice called it.

"Tonight is going to be sooo good!" Angela said. We all grinned in agreement. "To Bella!" she announced, holding up her glass. "May you enjoy your last night as a single gal!"

A few chuckles filled the vehicle as we toasted and started to tell stories.

* * *

We were probably half way there, and all of us were starting to really feel the alcohol. I had my arm around Bella's shoulders as she still had her head on mine.

"I remember, when I first met Bella," Jessica started, the alcohol causing her to slur her words. "She and I didn't really start off on the left foot. I mean, the_ right_ foot!" she giggled, which caused us all to find it hilarious and join in with the laughter.

"Anyways, she didn't really like me all that much because I was you're really girly girl type, you know? I liked shopping, and getting my hair and nails done, and _going to the beach to perve on the hot boys_!"

She and Bella laughed at this. I started to get curious about the story, I hadn't actually been told how they became friendly friends, what made them like each other. My eyes narrowed as I tried to concentrate on her voice. Since every other noise was muffled and my heart was beating particularly loud at this point.

"And on one particular day, when I suggested we go to the beach, she actually agreed! And of course, we went to First beach in La Push."

Ah, I'd heard before that this was how Bella had met Jacob, on the beach one day with Jessica.

"We had been lying down on the sand, trying to soak up as much Vitamin D as possible, since we rarely see the sun…when Bella spotted what she called, 'the hottest fuck God on earth.' Of course at this point, I knew this was my big chance. I knew that if I got them to start talking, maybe hook them up, she might actually like me a bit.

So I told Bella to wait while I had a word with him, and when I reached him I told him that my beautiful friend over there was checking him out, and whether he'd be interested in perhaps talking to her.

And when his eyes fell on you, my God," she said, smiling at Bella, "It was as if the sun had broken out from behind the clouds and like the sky, everything became clear!" she yelled, flailing her arms about. "It was like for him, everything stopped and he just had to have you. And as his mind was in a haze, he said, and I quote, 'I would definitely talk to that fuck God.'

And of course, after having said that he seemed appalled at his behaviour, and since I was completely silent, he must have thought he'd just lost his chance. But I smiled at him. Because I knew at that moment, the both of you were perfect for each other!"

We all laughed and clapped.

"And well, you guys pretty much know the rest, they started talking…they fell in love…Bella was entirely grateful for the fact that I got them together since she never would have approached him…and we became really good friends."

I smiled. I was so glad Bella was happy now, that she'd found someone she truly loved, and the feeling was completely and utterly mutual.

"I remember when you brought Jacob to meet me. He was so nervous," I chuckled, joined by everyone else. Bella lifted her head to face me.

"Oh I know, he was sweating so much. He was so worried that you would hate him and that ultimately I would leave him because of it. Poor guy," she shook her head with a smile.

I remembered telling him that if he ever hurt her, I would personally chop his dick and balls off and keep them in a locked compartment. After that, it seemed we had a mutual understanding that he wouldn't dare mistreat her. The scary thing was, I wasn't really lying at all. I'd do anything for her, she's my best friend.

I smiled and kissed her forehead as the stories and laughter continued.

* * *

**Tell me what you think? :)**


	3. Chapter 3: You Shook Me

**A/N:**** Thanks again for the reviews! Hope to update again soon.**

**Please let me know what you think, and if it's worth continuing… :) **

* * *

**The Night I Met You**

**_Jasper_**

**Chapter 3: You Shook Me**

When the limo stopped and we could hear the front door open and close, we knew we must have arrived at _Eclipse_.

The driver opened our door, allowing everyone to spill out onto the path. Apparently Alice's uncle Demitri, actually owned this particular gay club and put us on the VIP list, allowing us to just walk straight for the door instead of lining up. _Thank God._

After I stepped out, I turned around and held my hand out for Bella as she pushed herself out of the car and stood up on the bitumen. We thanked the driver and told him we'd call when we were ready to be picked up. The plan was to go back to Bella's for a sleepover. I realised with a sad frown, that it would be the last one we'd have together.

Bella hooked her arm in mine as we, along with Alice, led the rest of the group towards the front door. A man with broad shoulders and a height that I thought was quite attractive guarded the door. He had dark brown hair, matching brown eyes and a tanned complexion. All in all; pretty damn hot.

He smiled as he saw us coming his way. Alice started to explain.

"Hey Felix, Demitri said we –"

"Don't worry about it sugar, he already told me. Go on in." he winked as he opened the door for us. I didn't miss how his eyes fell on me, before our eyes locked. I blushed, yet gave him a cocky smile. Even though I was quite confident with myself, I couldn't help the fact that my cheeks flushed if I was embarrassed or extremely turned on. I was like Bella in that way.

As I passed him and let Bella in before me, I felt a firm yet gentle hand wrap around my forearm as he pulled my back flush against his chest, "Have a good night sexy," he whispered in my ear.

I could feel his excitement as he pushed it gently against me from behind. I rubbed my ass back into him and started a subtle circular motion, teasing him.

I stepped forward and turned around to face him as I grinned, "I'm sure I will." I winked and he smirked as he pouted his lips and kissed the air; before he shook his head and stepped back to let the rest of our group through.

We all walked up the stairs into a more private area, smaller than the downstairs. As we reached the top, to our left was a long bar with stools, and to our right were circular tables surrounding a small stage. Every table except for one seemed to only seat one or two people. The only long one had three tables joined, which we had reserved, allowing the seven of us to sit together.

"Nice," Jared nodded his approval, before Paul's possessive side took over and his large arm wrapped around his waist.

As we moved closer to our table, I noticed that the stage consisted of three separate platforms, with the one in the middle slightly bigger. The other two platforms each held a male dancer, wearing only small, tight, black shorts. Their large, brown muscular chests were quite the turn on.

The music was upbeat, and at just the right volume so that we could hear each other speak.

"Wow, this is so great!" Bella squealed as she tugged on my arm in excitement.

"It is," I agreed with a smile. "Come on darlin', why don't you sit down and we can order some drinks," I suggested. We all sat down in the seats and positioned them so that we were all facing the stage.

"Oh I can't wait for this!" Alice said quietly, yet excitedly, to Bella.

"Me either," she whispered to her.

"Wait for what?" I asked; a little confused.

Was there something specific that was going to happen tonight that I was unaware of? Suddenly I felt disappointed as I realised I was let out on some of the plans.

A waiter came by with a tray full of drinks for us as he set them down on our table. "Compliments of Demitri," he explained. We thanked him and started the continuation of our drinking, before Bella patted my hand.

"Don't look so down Jazz, trust me, you're going to like this," Bella promised as the music's volume decreased until it stopped, and she looked towards the stage.

Suddenly, AC/DC's song, _You Shook Me All Night Long, _rang through the room. I was able to make out a dark shadow which formed into a male's silhouette coming out of the curtains. As he walked further on to the stage, there were catcalls and whistles. But I couldn't see his face.

Is this what Alice and Bella were referring to? Were they expecting this?

_Hmm… maybe they asked for it specifically?_

Oh well, I might as well sit back and enjoy the show.

As the man on stage walked forward, into the light, the first thing I noticed was the fact that he was wearing a tuxedo. And _fuck_ was he wearing it well. I briefly took in the fact that his slim build and subtle muscular figure was a _complete_ turn on.

Forget the brown, big muscles on either side of him. His smaller, yet defined ones were so much more enticing. He was_ just_ a bit more filled out than myself, and I liked it.

A lot.

My eyes slowly travelled all the way up his body, leading them to a pale _neck_, _defined_ jaw, sultry _lips_…straight nose… _gorgeous_ emerald eyes…and then lastly…brown, slightly wavy _hair_, mixed in with bronze highlights.

_Fuck._

He was absolutely beautiful.

I could only imagine what my facial expression looked like. I couldn't feel my lips touching each other, so that led me to believe my mouth was open. And since my eyes were starting to hurt, I figured they were as wide as saucers.

That slim, _fragile_ neck, his lips, his eyes, that hair… in that moment, all I wanted to do was run my fingers through those locks of his. Okay, maybe while I was doing something _else_… but still.

Even though I knew I stood no chance at all, I found myself still praying to the man upstairs.

_Please God, let him be single._

* * *

**Reviews are lovely :)**


	4. Chapter 4: You Dare Me?

**A/N:**** Thank you again for all of your reviews! They are what keeps me writing.**

* * *

**The Night I Met You**

_**Jasper**_

**Chapter 4: You Dare Me?**

The man stopped walking when he reached a certain spot on the stage, where the light fell on his face; making his eyes seem so much more brighter and _green_, as he smirked at the crowd. His body began to move with the music as he started to rid himself of his clothes.

First came the jacket._ Ohhh_…the jacket that would definitely smell of him.

Somewhere in my brain I understood that Alice had said that there were more drinks for us on the table since we had finished the first round, and so I picked mine up and just started to guzzle that shit down without looking.

Apparently my eyes could not move from this Adonis right here in front of me. _Oh_ what I would give to just run my hands over his sculptured face with its chiselled features; caressing his cheeks as my fingers stroked their way down that slim, delicate neck of his…leading down across his chest, and stomach, past his belly button and making their way further down…

Oh _fuck. _

I watched; mouth agape and eyes wide, as he slowly, teasingly unbuttoned his shirt to reveal said stomach and chest. I barely took in the fact that he threw the t-shirt onto the stage.

The man had a six pack.

_A six pack!_

_Shit, I want to lick those. They look sooo yummy. Sooo delicious._

As he started to remove his tie, I brought my eyes back up. Our eyes locked, as he was already looking at me. My blue skies met his emerald pools as we both stared at each other. His facial expression was completely blank.

Neither of us looked away as he continued. I felt completely trapped under his gaze, like a mouse caught in the eyes of a snake.

Throwing his tie on to the stage, near his t-shirt and jacket, his hands moved slowly, torturously, down his abs, to his belt. Just as he ripped it off with a loud snap, a couple of gasps could be heard – including my own – as the chorus picked up.

_You,_

_Shook me aalllll niiiight long._

_Yeah you,_

_Shook me aallll niiiight long._

I now had an uncomfortable feeling in my pants. I tried to quickly adjust myself, as subtle as possible.

Alice's voice interrupted my lust filled haze, "I should be disgusted to even be here, you know? Watching this? But I'm not, it's who he is. And if he wants to strip off in front of horny males – and sometimes females – then that's fine."

My mind was slowly taking in what she said as I continued to watch the sex God on stage, just a couple of feet from me now. Just as the confusion set in; my eyes reluctantly lost their contact with _his_, when I faced Alice.

"Why would you be disgusted? I mean, _how_ could you possibly be disgusted? He's so fucking hot it should be illegal," I said. "I should arrest his arse for being illegally too fucking sexy."

Oh yes, I actually am a cop.

Paul and I work together with Bella's father, who is the Forks Chief of Police. It's probably another reason why Jake was nervous of me at first; back when I was in training to be a cop, the idea of me soon having a gun must have scared the shit out of him. Not to mention the fact that Bella's dad had one as well.

Alice smiled at my comment, "Maybe you should tell him that after he's finished his little show."

I snorted, "Nah, I doubt I'd be allowed to talk to him. Plus, the last thing he wants is some customer telling him how good-looking he is, when he already knows it."

"You never know," she replied, "some people really appreciate compliments. In fact, I _dare_ you to speak to him."

I chuckled, "Oh you _dare_ me do you? Well in that case…" My voice trailed off as I took a sip, before turning to look at him again.

He was standing two feet away from our table, pulling off his pants.

The next thing I know, my eyesight is shot. I can't see anything. My hands reach up to remove whatever had been covering them.

And that's when I realise I'm holding his pants.

He threw his pants at me.

I look up at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. When he gives me his crooked grin and winks, I wonder if it's possible that I just came.

I inconspicuously moved my hand over my crutch.

Nope, it's not possible. Since I'm still _impossibly_ hard.

I felt my smile widen as I folded his pants and placed them on my lap. No way was I _ever_ giving them back.

"You're not going to give them back to him are you?" Bella asked me.

She knew me too well, "Of course…but not until I get something in return," I smirked.

"Oh? Like what? A kiss?" Alice asked.

I snorted again, "Fuck that. I'll give it back to him if he lets me give him a blow job."

I knew they were used to me talking like this, so I felt relaxed to be myself. However I didn't expect Alice's reaction.

At first she gasped, but then shook her head, "So much like him," I heard her mutter.

"Huh?" I asked, "Oh and you never told me, why should you be disgusted by him stripping off?"

"Oh. Well you see, the guy over there?" she pointed to him unnecessarily, "the one you want to give a blow job to?" I rolled my eyes and ran my hand through my hair.

"Yes, what about him?" I asked, growing impatient, since I just wanted to watch him.

She smirked, "He's my brother."

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? :)**


	5. Chapter 5: A Certain Price

**A/N:**** Thank you guys for reviewing! Reviews are what spur me on. Hints of LEMONS in this chapter; for it leads to the next one! :)**

**Just to make sure you know a couple of things…**

**Cadbury****: A person who gets drunk really quickly, not having to drink a lot of alchol.**

**BJ:**** Blow job. **

**Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

**The Night I Met You**

_**Jasper**_

**Chapter 5: A Certain Price**

The heat in my cheeks told me exactly how much I was blushing with embarrassment. Her _brother_? He was her brother?

What the _fuck_ was going on?

They were related and no one told me?

Okay, firstly…what the fuck. She should have introduced us as soon as she met me, even though it was only a couple of days ago. But secondly, why didn't she, or better yet Bella, tell me that Alice's brother works here? Especially before I let my mouth run off, telling her how attractive he is and what I would…

Oh _God_.

I'd told her I wouldn't give his pants back unless he…

_Shit._

Now I can completely understand her reaction.

Right now I was currently wiping my shirt down with a couple of napkins. I'd choked, slash coughed, slash snorted when she'd told me the sex God a couple of feet away from me on stage, was her brother. Ultimately, I had had some of my drink in my mouth; and therefore it was spat out like a God damn sprinkler. Only faster. It sprayed out in front of me, however a lot of it ended up on my t-shirt.

Which is the reason why I was now cleaning it.

_I think the alcohol has gotten to my head. It's causing me to freak out more._

I slowly look up to face Alice again, hopefully with an apologetic expression.

"Alice, I'm sorry about the way I -"

If her smile didn't interrupt me, her next words did.

"Seriously, Jazz? It's fine." She wiped under her eyes, along with Bella.

_The traitor._

That's what I'm calling her. The traitor.

One; she had never brought up Alice's brother before, and I mean why the fuck wouldn't she?

And two; as soon as Alice revealed her relations with the fuck God on stage, she burst into laughter, followed by Alice.

They were both wiping tears of laughter as I sit there in embarrassment.

Just cruel.

That's what they are.

Hmm…maybe neither of them mentioned him because he's taken? I felt a frown on my face.

No, don't think like that.

_He's single! Single I tell you!_

Fuck I'm a cadbury. Can't handle the drink.

My eyebrows mush together, I can feel it. "Fine? How is it fine? I shouldn't have spoken like that, it's just, I didn't know you guys were…no one told me he was your…brother." I finish, reaching for a glass of water on the table.

I look up to see God fuck, I mean, fuck God watching me with an amused expression as he continues to dance for the audience. In only his white boxers.

Ladies and gentlemen, I've said it once and I'll say it again.

_Fuck he's beautiful._

"It's okay," Alice chuckled, "I _know_. We did this on purpose silly. I've told him all about you, and I wanted to introduce you to him, but I figured what better way to meet him, right? I mean, if this were your first date…you sure got him to take his clothes off fast!" she laughed, with all of the others joining in. I might have smiled.

Only now was I able to see the alcohol's effect on the others. Bella and Alice were your giggly drunks, Paul and Jared were worse than normal, PDA to the max!

While Jessica was trying to decide which dancer she was going to take home, Angela was trying to inform her that they were all most likely gay. Since this_ is_ a gay club.

I moved my eyes back to the stage to see him blow kisses to the audience, who were clapping a hollering like mad, as the music died down. As he kissed his hand and blew it my way, I looked up to see his eyes on mine.

Before I could do anything, he smirked, winked and walked off stage.

Well that was way too damn short.

_Hmm… maybe I could ask…_

I smiled at the thought.

I turned around, away from the stage. "Alice, do you think your brother would give me a lap dance if I paid?"

"Honey, I don't think you'd have to pay him," she said. "Trust me, by the looks he was giving you, he's definitely interested. He never gives those looks to anyone!" she waved her hands around. "Plus when I spoke about you he seemed really interested. Especially after I showed him a picture of you."

Suddenly, she placed a hand on my shoulder and pointed the other towards a door on our right.

"Go through that door, and then turn left. His door is on the right, labelled, _Mr C_." she instructed.

Well _fuck._

Why not?

I smiled cockily at her and then Bella as they grinned back, as if their master plan had worked.

Just to make sure, I asked, "You sure I should? I mean maybe I should just wait until he comes -"

"That's what he said!" Bella shouted, causing us to receive a few stares and chuckles.

I smiled sarcastically at her, even though that was a good one, and turn to Alice.

"Yes I'm sure. Now go!" she all but pushed me right out of my chair.

I ran my fingers through my hair and then smiled before taking off in the directions she gave me.

* * *

When I was standing right outside his door, labelled as Alice said, with 'Mr C' written on it, I started to become nervous.

Should I just walk in?

Should I knock?

No, I should definitely knock.

Does he even want to see me?

Maybe I should just quickly introduce myself as one of Alice's friends, and Bella's best friend, tell him it was a great show, and then walk out.

_Mm_…but I really want a lap dance.

Or a kiss.

Or I could give him a BJ.

Or he could give me one.

Or hell, we could fuck. But I'm pretty sure it'll be too fast. I wouldn't want him to think that's all I want. Even though…right now…it is.

_Fuck_, now I'm really hard again.

I took a deep breath and without overthinking it, knocked on the door twice.

I started to count as I waited anxiously, still holding the fuck God's pants in my hand.

_Shit_, I don't even know his name!

When I reached twelve seconds, I heard the sound of a lock being switched and then watched as the door opened.

There, standing in front of me, was said fuck God. _Man_ he really looks like he could be a sex God. With those abs, and those lips, and his muscles, and his…well _hello_! His seemingly hard cock was waving to me from the confines of the white towel around his waist. The only thing he was wearing. _Maybe I should wave back…_

_Or give it a kiss…_

A throat being cleared pulled me out of my drunken haze. Or fuck God haze…either way.

He had an amused looking smile as he watched me.

I gave him a crooked smirk as I thrust my hand forward.

"Hi, I'm Jasper. But you can call me Jazz."

His eyes moved from my hand and then back to my face. His smile still present, was joined by his raised eyebrow.

Uncertainty filled me as I dropped my hand. "Um… Nice show tonight. I'm Bella's best friend by the way. And um… a friend of Alice's?" I chuckled nervously.

Still, he didn't say anything.

"We're here for Bella's hens night," I explained further, as I searched for any kind of recognition to show in his eyes.

He just cleared his throat and folded his arms across his chest.

I huffed, causing him to smile wider. "Right…well. Alice said you knew about me…but maybe I'm mistaken…I'll just g -" When I start to take a step back he interrupts me.

"I know who you are." He said, now sporting his _own_ crooked smile.

_Fuck, now I'm impossibly harder._

"You do?" I asked.

"Yes, Alice has told me about you. So what I'm wondering is…if you're here for your best friend's hens night, why are you here, talking to me?" he asked, tilting his head to the side with slightly narrowed eyes. As if trying to figure me out.

I smirk, "Why? If you don't want me here I can go. I just figured I'd like to introduce myself. Plus," I add, waving his pants in the air, and emitting more confidence than I've had for a while, "I wanted to see if you'd be willing to make a deal."

"Oh?" His smile widens.

"Yeah, I mean I figure…I could probably get a fair bit of money if I tried selling these pants out in that room…" He takes a step forward. I swallow, trying not to be distracted by his alluring smell. "So, if you want these back…they come with a certain price."

"You know, these _are_ my favourite pants. So what price would that be?" he basically whispers as he leans forward.

Though, as I walk forward he moves backwards, and I slowly pin him against the wall next to his door. Both of my hands rest on opposite sides of his head, trapping him. _Oh God his hair…His eyes!_

_Focus!_

I smirk at him as I lean in to whisper into his ear. "If you want your pants back…you're gonna have to let me give you a blow job."

His gasp is the only thing I hear as I wait for what he has to say.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are better than BJ's. Okay…maybe not. But you get the point :)**


	6. Chapter 6: An Angel is What You Are

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews! So… in this one there is some lemons, but more will come in the next chapter as well…they pretty much increase as the chapters do.**

**Hope you like this chapter. Please let me know!**

* * *

**The Night I Met You**

**Chapter 6: An Angel is What You Are**

_**~*Jasper*~**_

His gasp is the only thing I hear as I wait for what he has to say.

Although I'm quivering with anxiety on the inside, I try my hardest to seem composed and indifferent. His eyes are still wide and his mouth slightly open. I can see the tip of his tongue sliding through his teeth. Perfect, white teeth. Now I'm stuck in a trance as I stare into green.

Finally, after what has probably been ten seconds but feels like ten minutes, he blinks. And then suddenly, I'm being grabbed.

The next thing I know, he's pulled me into his room and closed and locked the door. I'm silent as he marches towards me, causing me to cower into the opposite wall. It's slightly darker in here. I can still see but my alcohol consumption isn't helping the barely-there light.

As he saunters closer to me he whispers, "I think I might just take you up on that offer." I hear myself gulp, followed by his amused chuckle.

He must have heard me too.

When I feel the wall against my back, his hands find my shoulders and push me sideways and down; causing me to fall in a chair.

Okay, he's taken the reigns for long enough; I've made him think he has the power.

Not anymore.

I reach for his waist, and yank the towel; pulling it down and off of him. I can feel his eyes on my face as I take him in.

His trimmed pubes lead down to his treasure. And what I see is certainly satisfying. His long, thick, hard cock is standing at attention, ready for me. I can already see his pre-cum on the tip; tempting me to lick it.

I am aware of his soft fingers stroking my hair, as my own grip his hips and slowly pull him towards me. Fuck his fingers feel so good in my hair. So relaxing yet exciting at the same time.

I look up at him and away from his beautiful dick, "So, in order for me to give you your pants…you'll allow me to suck your cock?"

"Mhm…" he nodded, "And of course… depending on whether I feel like it… I may or may not return the favour."

_Oh fuck, I hope he does._

I smirked at him before I firmly yet carefully pulled him towards me, allowing me to kiss his inner left thigh.

He hissed at the contact and moaned as I moved my lips up and around and down his right thigh; completely ignoring his cock.

I did it two more times, except I licked and then nibbled my way around.

When I felt and heard that he was getting frustrated, I decided to be nice. I moved my head, allowing me to wrap my mouth around his balls; licking and sucking them.

"Oh fuck!" he moaned, " Ja-Jazzzz… so good." I felt myself smile as his voice drew out the last syllable of my nickname. I gave him another suck before letting go.

"That's it baby, feel my tongue on you." I said.

"Mmm…don't stop."

"Don't stop…?" I repeated with a smirk.

"Arg! Don't stop _please_. Please don't fucking stop. Let me fuck your mouth, please." He begged.

I couldn't believe I already had him begging. This just wouldn't do. And I didn't have to be asked twice, especially from him.

"Okay baby, fuck my mouth," I said.

I gripped his hips in my hands and yanked his hips towards me, digging his cock into my mouth.

_Oh my God! His cock felt so goood!_

Before he could take control, I wanted to get a few licks and sucks in; so I ran my tongue along the underside all the way to the tip. As he slipped out it made a 'pop' noise, before I sucked him back in again, running my tongue along his tip and against the slit.

_Mmm…his pre-cum tasted delicious. _

Fuck, I couldn't wait for him to come…

* * *

_**~*Edward*~**_

Oh.

My.

Fucking.

God.

Okay, first off, what the fuck? Why didn't Alice tell me that Bella's best friend - who was a fucking hottie by the way - was coming here tonight? And the whole… blue eyes, blonde wavy hair, slim figure with a tattoo on his arm? Well it equals a fucking catch is what it does. All she'd said was he was a nice guy. _Fuck that._

I mean seriously, he couldn't get any more beautiful. But then! He had to be a fucking gentleman when he introduced himself. I mean yeah, okay, I've never really had the opportunity to speak to a guy he didn't want me for anything other than my body…but he did actually seemed like a good guy. And then! He had to fucking make that offer!

Well of-fucking-course I'm not going to turn that offer down. Who turns down a blow job? Especially if it's by _him_… I mean Jesus.

Second of all… okay I forget where I was going with this… but when I saw him when I was up on stage, it's like I could feel his eyes on me. No sexual experience of pleasure that I'd ever felt before, had ever affected me the way it felt to dance and move on stage while _his_ eyes were on me; _watching_ me.

It was as if I could sense his arousal emanating from his body and being released through his eyes. When we stared into each other's eyes, nothing else mattered. Nothing else was important; I was from then on performing only for him. And getting fucking hard while I was at it.

When I'd told Alice, my sweet, sweet sister, yesterday that I didn't know if I was going to work tonight; she all but physically forced me to go.

I knew that she had organised her best friend's hen's party to be there, at _Eclipse_, but I didn't see what the big deal was. Why _I_ needed to be there.

I'd known Bella since she and Alice became roommates for college and then ultimately, really good friends. But I didn't think Bella would want me there for her hen's night, and with the amount of effort Alice put toward getting me to go… I had started to get suspicious.

And now I knew why.

She'd said that Bella 'really wanted me to come' and that there would be a 'special surprise' if I did show up tonight. And now, I'm pretty sure that little special surprise came in _Jasper Whitlock_.

As soon as he introduced himself as 'Jasper' I knew who he was straight away; Bella's BFF.

And I don't know why – I mean they are fucking best friends – but I didn't think he'd be here, for her hen's party. I know, dumb right?

Anyway, so all Alice had told me was that he was a nice guy and 'perhaps an option for me', which is Alice's way of saying 'he's gay and nice, so go for it'. She never did mention his physical features.

And no, I'm not one to judge a book by its cover…but seriously? With Jasper's appearance it would be impossible to not get pulled in by his complete appeal. He was so perfect it was almost unfair.

So when I'd told him that Alice had told me about him, I was putting it very fucking lightly. I still knew nothing about him. And I didn't know if this was just a hook up for him or what, but a couple of minutes ago the stronger half of me decided to just go with the flow.

I was yet to find out if that decision would hurt me later on.

* * *

As he was working on the skin around my most sensitive cock and ignoring it as it begged for attention, I could feel my frustration seeping through my fingers and into my movements. He was teasing me. And I fucking loved it.

Just as I was about to complain though, he rewarded me for keeping quiet. I felt his tongue lick my balls into his mouth before he began sucking and nibbling.

"Oh fuck! Ja-Jazzzz… so good." I moaned in pleasure. He gave me another suck before letting me go.

"That's it baby, feel my tongue on you." He said.

"Mmm…don't stop." I whimpered. _Never stop…_

"Don't stop…?" He repeated, and as I looked at him I saw his smirk.

"Arg! Don't stop _please_. Please don't fucking stop. Let me fuck your mouth, please." I begged, Jesus since when does Edward fucking Cullen beg? Never I tell you!

He seemed to like it though, "Okay baby, fuck my mouth," I agreed.

But as he gripped my hips in his hands and yanked my hips forwards; my cock entered his mouth.

_Oh my fucking God! His mouth felt so good on my cock._

_So tight…and warm…_

He had about three quarters of my inside his mouth, and I was already touching the back of his throat.

While my mind was distracted by how fucking good it felt to be inside his warm, moist mouth, he began his own movements. He ran his tongue along the underside of my cock, all the way to the tip. And as he slipped out it made a 'pop' noise, before he sucked me back in again, running his tongue across my tip and against the slit.

His subsequent moan sent vibrations into my dick, causing me to moan and pull his hair. And when I let it go, I pushed his head closer to me, and then further; bobbing his head to the pace I wanted.

"Fuck Jazz…you feel so good. You're so good, letting me fuck you like this. A fucking angel is what you are…" I babbled on as I manipulated his mouth in order to bring me the pleasure I wanted and needed. What made it all the more better was the fact that I knew he wanted me to feel pleasure as well. Why else would he offer to suck me off?

I moaned loudly as I felt the familiar tightening coil in my stomach. I whispered that I was about to come, yet he didn't move at all; still allowing me to move him how I wanted to.

"Jasper!" I yelled out loud, as my orgasm reached its peak and its accompanying blissful euphoria filled my insides.

I felt and watched as my jizz squirted into his mouth and down his throat as he swallowed every last drop of it.

In that moment, I'd already learned that Jasper Whitlock was a selfless man. And I only hoped to be able to return the favour.

* * *

**Reviews are quite lovely :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Confusion

**A/N: Loving the reviews! They make me a happy writer and encourage quicker updates. Hope you like this one. I've changed the format I had in mind, hoping to make this story 20 chapters :)**

* * *

**The Night I Met You**

**Chapter 7: Confusion**

_**Jasper**_

"Jasper!" I heard him moan loudly, right before I felt his delicious juices shoot into my mouth, along my tongue and down my throat. I swallowed him willingly.

He tasted _so_ good.

I continued to suck and lick him until there was nothing left. Licking him dry. All the while, keeping my eyes on his as he watched me.

His were filled with an emotion I couldn't detect. And I wanted to question him about it. So I quickly extracted him from my mouth, gently pushing his hips away from me as I raised an eyebrow questioning his expression.

When he didn't do or say anything I cleared my throat and then stood up. Suddenly shy.

I knew he had said that if he felt like it, he might return the favour. But maybe I should just make it easy on him, tell him there was no need. That just because I did, didn't mean he needed to.

I moved away from Edward and over to where I left his pants. After I bent down to pick them up, I walked back to him with my head down as I held out his pants.

"Uh, here you go." I said, all of my confidence leaving me as I looked up at him.

It annoyed and excited me that I could never tell what he was thinking; never have an idea as to his mood. And usually I was pretty good at picking up emotions.

He took his pants from me and nodded, "Thanks."

I gave him a tight smile before it went silent.

An awkward silence.

_Okay, now is when I tell him it's okay…but how should I do it?_

_I can't just say, 'so yeah, don't worry about sucking my cock too, it's alright.'_

Nervous, I put my hands in my pocket. Maybe I should just leave.

I breathed in quickly, "Okay, well I should probably head back to the girls. I told them I was giving you your pants back so…" silence met me as he continued to watch me. His piercing, emerald pools staring at me. "Yeah, okay…um. See ya," I waved before turning around.

I walked slowly towards the door, hoping to hear him say my name, for him to stop me.

But he didn't.

I quickly unlocked and opened the door before I walked out, closing the door behind me. I sighed as I leant my back against it.

_Of course he didn't want to._

_He only played along to get a little action._

I exhaled slowly as I walked back to our table, thinking about what I should say. I didn't know whether or not I should tell Alice that my mission was successful, and therefore I did end up giving his pants back. I mean, when she sees me without them she'll have to assume. But maybe I should just say I chickened out and just gave them to him.

It still amazed me that he had changed my demeanour around a man completely. Usually _I_ was the confident, in-control one out of the couple. But he took that completely away from me as he carried himself with such superiority and confidence that it baffled me. Weakened me into a submissive, rather than a dominant. And it scared me. And thrilled me. At the same time.

The undiscovered territory that is being the one to be controlled, made me cautious, yet curious. I wanted to feel like that with him. I _wanted_ him to control me.

The thought that I wouldn't talk to him, or see him again saddened me. Causing my mood to dampen. But I couldn't do this to Bella. I couldn't ruin her night.

So as much as I wanted to forget about him and leave, I couldn't. I wouldn't.

I straightened up my posture as I walked forward towards the table, noticing the fact that Jared and Paul were nowhere to be seen, and that Jessica and Angela were getting drinks. I quickly slipped back into my seat, giving Alice and Bella a small smile.

At first they smiled and then did double takes. "Jasper!" they squealed. Clearly, although the alcohol's effect on me had almost diminished, the girls had continued to drink, thus fuelling the said effects.

"What happened? Did you give him a BJ?" Bella asked as she jumped up and down in her seat.

"Yeah, did ya?" Alice asked, blinking at me in complete concentration.

I faltered, I didn't want to lie. But then again, I wanted the least amount of questions. I didn't think I'd be able to talk about the truth for very long before the rejection fully sunk in.

I smiled and shook my head, "I waited a bit to see him and then just gave them to him. I introduced myself though, so he knows who I am." I said.

Okay, so at least I didn't actually lie to them. Just by omission.

_You shook your head!_

Yes, but I didn't actually say 'no' did I?

_You're pathetic._

Gee, thanks.

_You're welcome._

I rolled my eyes at my conscience. Maybe the alcohol _was_ still affecting me.

"Oh, really?" Bella asked, disappointed as she frowned. "Why didn't you ask? He would have totally said yes."

I gave a shrug as I watched Alice, looking at me curiously. "What?" I asked her with a tight smile.

"You're lying," she accused softly; "you did give him one. Now tell us the truth. What's going on?"

"How-?"

"I just know," was her reply.

I sighed. "Okay fine, I gave him one. That's it." Their expressions told me they wanted more, but I didn't want to drag this out any longer than needed. "I introduced myself, gave him the offer, he brought me inside his room, then he said he might return the favour, then I did it, gave him his pants and then left. The end."

I saw my drink had been refilled with a vodka shot, so I quickly sculled that shit down, feeling the burn on my throat. Then, I picked up whatever-the-fuck-cocktail Bella had and took a couple of sips.

"Oh," Alice said, as something behind me caught her eye.

"Hmph," Bella huffed, crossing her arms. "Why didn't he return the favour, or at least keep talking to you? I don't get it. You're fucking hot."

I smiled at her and leant in to kiss her cheek, "Thanks B." I said, "But it's okay, plenty of fish in the sea," I winked before she pulled me into a hug.

Internally I wished it had ended completely different. Even if he didn't give me a blowjob, I wish we'd exchanged numbers or at least spoken for a bit afterward. Maybe gotten a drink or something.

Just then, I felt something tap my shoulder. I slowly pulled away from Bella's embrace and looked next to me. Standing to me right was Felix.

"Uh, hi," I said lamely.

"Hey," he smiled, glancing behind him, towards the bar. "Can I buy you a drink?"

I gave him a smile and just as I was about to decline, I saw Edward.

He wasn't looking at me, he was talking to someone just outside the door I had gone into, that led to the hallway. A man, who seemed quite comfortable and at home with Edward's form as he stroked his chest and whispered in his ear. The jealousy didn't even hit me as much as I thought it should. The rejection was stronger. So, I quickly turned my head back to Felix and gave him my best, fake smirk. "Sure, why not?"

I stood up and followed him towards the bar. "What are you having?" he asked me, wrapping an arm around my waist. Geez he worked fast.

"Um…Vodka and lemonade?" I asked as I sat down on a stool, effectively causing his arm to let go. He sat down beside me after ordering the drinks and then smiled at me. I'll admit he is definitely hot. Sexy even.

_But not as hot as Edward!_

Shut it.

"So, you're friends with Alice or…?"

"I'm Bella's best friend," I explained, assuming he knew that Bella was Alice's friend.

"Ah I see. So as much as I don't mind calling you 'hot stuff' or 'sexy' all night, mind telling me your name?"

I smiled at that, "Jasper. But…you can call me Jazz if you want."

"Jazz… I like it. So what do you do Jazz?"

"I'm a police officer," I said, and at his raised eyebrows I smirked, "don't worry. Right now I'm off duty."

He exhaled quickly as he leant in closer to my ear, "I fucking hope so, 'cause the things I wanna do to you should be illegal."

A bit cheesy, but I'll let it slide since he's hot.

I smiled, blushing without permission. I could only imagine what he was thinking of doing to me, and just that got me hot and bothered. Yet, what was annoying me was that Felix didn't star in these imaginings.

I really need to stop thinking about him. It was just a hook up. I just gave the guy head, and now I can't stop thinking about him? How messed up is this?

I shook my head, trying to clear it of all things _Edward Cullen_.

The bartender gave us our drinks, and I took mine quickly, taking a few good sips before putting it back down. When I looked at him again, the lust was clear in his eyes. And if I hadn't just before, met the guy that would probably star in my dreams for at least the next few nights, I would have dragged him out of this place.

"So, you wanna get out of here Jazz?" he asked huskily.

And as much as I wanted to, I knew it would just be in spite. And in the hopes of forgetting someone else. And that simply wasn't fair to either Felix or myself.

"Actually Felix….I," what do I say? How do I let him down nicely? "I'd really like to b-" I was interrupted by a voice behind us.

"Sweetheart! There you are, I've been looking for you."

When I turned to see the owner of the voice, even though I had a suspicion, I couldn't believe it was Edward. Was this his boyfriend? Were they a couple? I started breathing really quickly. I couldn't believe this! I mean they must be together if that's what he calls him. But just then, he smiled at me as he wrapped his hand around my neck and kissed my cheek.

What. The. Fuck.

"Edward?" I asked, confused.

"Is this some joke? This your boyfriend or something?" Felix asked me.

"What? No. He's..not..my…no." I tried to explain, wanting to get back on track so that I could decline his offer to leave with him. "But Felix, as I was saying," I roughly jerked my neck and shoulders forwards so that Edward would let go, "I'd really like to leave with you…but I can't. I'm not…I'm not in the right head space for that right now…" I said, as I tried to come up with an excuse.

"Are you fucking serious? You led me on all night and now you're saying no?" he asked.

"What do you mean lead you on? I admit I was flirting a little, but it was just that. I'm not ready for anything…like that yet."

"Why the fuck not?" he rudely asked.

Edward cleared his throat, "I don't think that's any of your business Felix."

I tensed as he looked at Edward, "Look Edward, I'm not talking to you, so if you aren't Jazz's boyfriend, fuck off."

My fists clenched as he said that to him. "Don't speak to him like that. Felix I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in anything serious. I…I'll just go." I quickly got out a couple of bills and left them on the bar, enough to cover both our drinks, and stood up.

He caught my wrist, "I'm sorry, really. If you're ever interested in just hanging out or anything, you know where to find me." He quickly stood up and leant down to kiss the cheek Edward hadn't, and then walked off.

When I turned back to face Edward he was still watching him walk away, "What the fuck was that about?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?" he asked, not looking me in the eye.

"I mean why did you interrupt me when I was having a conversation with someone? What are you even doing over here?"

"I came to get a drink if you don't mind," he huffed, "and since Bella and Alice want me to sit with you guys, I'm going to."

"Oh well, if _they_ want you to, why not?" I said sarcastically before moving back over to my chair at the table.

I noticed in the corner of my eye as Edward got another chair and sat next to me on my other side as Bella and Alice started to talk to him about the wedding details. I ignored them and focused on my confusion.

Working through it, I asked myself questions.

Why didn't he 'return the favour' as he said?

Why didn't he say anything afterwards?

Why was he talking to that man?

Who is that man?

Are they seeing each other?

Why did he interrupt my conversation?

Why did he call me 'sweetheart'?

Why did he have to reject me and then sit next to me?

Why was I asking so many questions, and why was I so interested in him?

I wanted all of these questions answered, I was so confused. I sighed to myself as I numbly watched the dancers on stage. Nowhere near his performance level; but I wasn't going to tell him that.

Give him the satisfaction.

No way.

As the confusion and rejection turned to downright anger, I quickly mumbled that I was going to the bathroom. After I noted Alice giving me a curious look, I pushed my chair out, allowing me to get up and turn towards the _Men's_. I walked swiftly away from the table, even as I felt _his_ eyes on me, following me the whole way.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are better than vodka and lemonade :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Rejection

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! So… I think after last chapter, Edward has some explaining to do. Although in this chapter we don't see this happen, we do get to enter his mind and see how he's feeling.**

**P.S. I'm not going to make a habit out of it, but am just trying out a little bit of Alice to start us off with this chapter. Hope you enjoy. Tell me what you think! :)**

* * *

**The Night I Met You**

**Chapter 8: Rejection**

_**Alice**_

I was currently at that point of intoxication when sounds are slightly blurred together and everything simply makes you smile, for no reason at all.

I couldn't believe tonight was the last night that my best friend would be single. It was still a difficult task to rap my head around the idea that tomorrow was the day when Bella would be married. No longer Bella Swan, but Isabella Marie Black.

I was nervous and excited for her.

I turned my head sideways to see her smiling up at the stage, watching the dancers do their thing. We were currently waiting to hear news about how Jazz went with his mission. Basically, to give my brother head.

Although this idea should disgust me, it didn't. And although I'd only just met Jasper a few days ago, as soon as I met him I knew. He and Edward would be perfect together.

For a little less than a year now, Edward had completely changed for the better. While he is now an overconfident, dominant male, Jasper is reasonably confident, yet has a certain submissive side to him.

So I guess I know who would be the top and bottom…

Okay, enough. I shook my head slowly; enough to alter the path of my thoughts but not enough to rouse a headache and encourage dizziness.

I smiled at Bella as she turned to me. "They are sooo getting it on right now," she slurred.

"I know right? They've been at least half an hour!"

"No honey, I'm counting….and it's been….like….15 minutes." Bella pouted. Probably missing him.

"Okay sweetie. Well I'm sure they won't be much longer."

Just then, I noticed Jazz walking towards us, making me frown. And it wasn't because of the weird blank mask he was wearing, or the fact that he had a certain sense of defeat in his rigid-straight posture.

It was the fact that he was _alone_.

Why was he alone? Surely Edward took him up on his offer. So why did it seem as if he'd been rejected in some way?

Although I'd told Jasper that I'd shown Edward a picture of him, it was a little lie. But when I said it, I only meant to encourage that Edward would definitely like him, that he was already attracted to him.

However, I'd only just realised he was attracted to Jasper when I saw his reaction on stage. So if he was physically attracted to him, why did it seem as if he had turned him down?

As he came to sit down, I gave him a smile. But as Bella did a double take, I realised we were meant to be getting goss from him, so I tried to play dumb.

"Jasper!" we both squealed at him.

"What happened? Did you give him a BJ?" Bella asked him, her excitement for her friend showing.

"Yeah, did ya?" I asked, blinking at him as I hoped for the truth.

He hesitated, and then smiled and shook his head, "I waited a bit to see him and then just gave them to him. I introduced myself though, so he knows who I am." He explained.

_Liar_.

Something definitely happened.

"Oh, really?" Bella asked, disappointed as she frowned. "Why didn't you ask? He would have totally said yes."

_Yes, he would have._

He shrugged as his eyes met mine.

"What?" he asked with a nervous smile.

"You're lying," I accused softly; "you did give him one. Now tell us the truth. What's going on?"

I watched as his eyes widened.

_Please Jasper, what really happened?_

"How-?"

"I just know," I said.

He sighed, "Okay fine, I gave him one. That's it."

We both stared at him, wanting him to explain further.

"I introduced myself, gave him the offer, he brought me inside his room, then he said he might return the favour, then I did it, gave him his pants and then left. The end."

Okay, he wasn't lying that time.

I watched him scull down his vodka shot and then sip Bella's drink as I tried to gather my thoughts. Why wouldn't Edward buy him a drink, or return the favour like he said he might? Just then, I noticed Edward exiting the door to the corridor, looking our way.

_What did you do Edward?_

I noticed as he slightly bent his head forward in shame. Coming up blank, all I could offer was an, "Oh," as I watched someone approach Edward.

"Hmph," Bella huffed, crossing her arms. "Why didn't he return the favour, or at least keep talking to you? I don't get it. You're fucking hot."

I barely noticed Jazz kiss her cheek, "Thanks B," he said, "But it's okay, plenty of fish in the sea," he winked before they hugged.

Suddenly, Felix came up to Jasper's side. Oh boy.

If Edward wanted any chance at reconciling with Jazz, he had better act quick and get the fuck over here. Felix tapped on Jasper's shoulder, causing him to turn and look at him.

"Uh, hi," Jasper said.

"Hey," he smiled, glancing towards the bar. "Can I buy you a drink?"

Just as I got the feeling that he was about to decline his offer, he turned his head the slightest bit around.

_Oh shit._

He saw Edward.

He wasn't looking this way, and therefore had no idea Jasper was watching him. A man was whispering in his ear.

_Fuck Edward, if you have any feelings for Jazz, tell the guy to piss off_.

I looked back at jasper, just as he turned and faced Felix; a determined expression on his face.

"Sure, why not?" he asked as he stood up and followed Felix to the bar.

_Fuck._

It was _so_ not meant to work out this way.

"Alice," Bella whined quietly as she watched Jasper and Felix get drinks and sit down. "It wasn't meant to be this way. Edward and Jazz were meant to hook up and be together and get married. Not hook up with other randoms!" she whispered quickly.

I nodded in agreement, "I know sweetie. But how about we just let things unfold for a minute okay? I just want Edward to see that Jazz is with another guy, maybe then he'll pull his head out of his arse and talk to him."

"Yeah," she sighed as she continued to drink.

In true Bella style, she didn't want this night to just be her hen's night; she wanted tonight to be the night that Edward and Jazz met and 'fell in love'. I only wished it would work out that way.

Bella's only wish right now was for Jazz to be happy, to find someone to make him happy. And we both believed Edward to be that person. And I was still hoping.

A few seconds later, I noticed Edward gently yet firmly push the man aside as he walked swiftly towards Jasper. As they talked, I couldn't hear from this distance, but I knew there was an argument occurring. And since Jasper was looking quite guilty and apologetic to Felix, yet angry and confused at Edward, I knew it was my brother's doing.

I turned my head to face the stage when they both started the way back to our table.

And as Edward sat down, I gave him a look that said I would have a word with him.

* * *

_**Edward**_

Speechless.

That's what I was. I couldn't say a fucking a word. One. Fucking. Word.

I was frozen as he gave me my pants, barely taking in the fact that I should say, 'thanks'. But after I did, it was like I couldn't say anything else.

In my mind I ran through questions; should I say, 'my turn'? Should I ask him if he'd like to get a drink? Should I kiss him?

I wanted to kiss him. To feel his lips against mine.

More than anything, I wanted to say _something_. But I couldn't. My tongue wouldn't fucking work.

I noticed that he seemed nervous as he put his hands in his pockets. I didn't know what I should say. It's like the moment was gone, and there was nothing to say, even though I _knew_ I should say something. Anything.

He breathed in quickly, "Okay, well I should probably head back to the girls. I told them I was giving you your pants back so…"

I just continued to watch him, watch his lips as he spoke. I barely registered that he was talking about leaving.

"Yeah, okay…um. See ya," he waved before turning around.

He walked slowly towards the door, and my hands reached forward; my body knowing that I wanted him to stay, but my mouth didn't obey.

_Stay._

My mind pleaded.

Since I didn't say anything out loud, he quickly unlocked and opened the door before walking out and closing the door behind him.

What was wrong with me?

I moved my outstretched hands to my hair, pulling and tugging at it in frustration.

Why couldn't I say anything?

What was I meant to say? What should I have said?

_Anything!_

Oh yeah, like, 'great, thanks for the blow job, it was amazing' would have been any better.

_Yes, it would have. At least_ that _would have started a conversation_. _Plus it _was_ amazing_…

I sighed as I grew more angry at myself.

Jasper was beautiful, absolutely beautiful. And even though I'd only just met him, and didn't really have a proper conversation, I knew he was just as beautiful on the inside as he was on the exterior.

So why did I freeze up?

_Because you've been hurt before and you're afraid to give your heart away again._

Gee thanks Dr. Phil.

Okay, so maybe it was the fact that I had previously been rejected by my boyfriend of fourteen months, but now I've done the exact same thing. I practically turned Jasper down by not saying anything to him.

I'm just like_ him_.

I shook my head, I didn't want to think about _him_ anymore than I needed to.

And what I needed to do was get dressed. Get dressed; so that I could find Jasper and ask him if he'd like to have a drink with me.

I quickly put on some jeans and a white collared t-shirt before making my way out of my room and down the corridor. I needed to find Jasper.

I opened and walked through the last door that was in my way to getting to Jazz. As soon as I looked up, I saw him sitting at the table with the girls. They seemed to be in the same positions, curling in toward Jasper. Only then did I realise that they were perhaps consoling him.

_I'm such an idiot. _

I realised then, that this wasn't the first time Jasper had been rejected. Bella and Alice had both told me, separately, about his previous relationship.

I couldn't believe someone would treat Jasper so badly. But I realised with sadness that I wasn't much better. True, I hadn't been in a two-year relationship with him, but I knew what rejection felt like, and I now felt horrible for having him experience it again. However miniscule this incident was in comparison. Rejection is rejection.

My eyes met Alice's as she looked me over. I read the question in her eyes. _What did you do?_

I felt my posture and composure falter as defeat consumed me.

_Something stupid._

I answered for both of us, before I lifted my head back up.

I needed to fix this. I started to walk over, but just as I made my fifth step I noticed _him_ walking towards me.

_No_. I told myself.

You're Edward Cullen.

You've changed.

Don't let him see the weak guy he used to be with. He doesn't love you, don't show him any mercy.

_The guy's a dick, the guy's a dick, the guy's a dick…._

I smirked cockily as Tyler made his way over to me, standing in front of me. He raised an eyebrow at my expression.

_He expects you to be weak. Don't give him any satisfaction. You're stronger than that._

My arms crossed as I jutted my chest out a little. Giving me more space.

"Tyler." I stated, his name leaving a disgusting aftertaste in my mouth.

"Edward," he smiled, "what are you doing here? You're not on a date are you?" he asked condescendingly.

The idea seemed impossible for him.

_Fucking prick._

"Actually I work here. As one of the dancers. But I am also here to meet someone," I smiled.

Well I was meeting Jasper… whether I knew it or not didn't really matter.

"Oh really? A dancer? Well I wish I didn't miss it." He winked.

Was the dickweed flirting?

"Yeah, it's too bad." _Not_, " Anyway I should probably be on my way."

He stopped me with a hand on my chest.

"Wait Edward, maybe we should get out of here. Just you and me? For old time's sake?"

_Tyler's hand's on my chest…._

The sensation of his fingers stroking me brought back memories. The good ones.

_Stop it! He's trying to see if you would take him back. Show him how much that disgusts you!_

Suddenly the memory of him fucking another guy in my bedroom slammed in the forefront of my mind.

Anger rose inside me.

I grabbed his fingers, halting their movements, and thrust his hand away from me.

"You don't get to touch me anymore Tyler. So if you don't mind, fuck off. I need to go talk with my Ja-" I was going to say Jazz, but then something caught my eye.

His blonde, wavy curls were over at the bar, not at the table anymore. And he was with another man.

Before rejection could enter, anger encompassed me. Anger at myself for pushing him away from me, and anger towards the unfortunate guy who thought he had a chance with my Jasper.

_No way in hell._

I barely registered Tyler trying to change my mind, as I pushed him aside and made my way towards Jasper. I was not leaving him tonight with the idea that he was single. He most certainly was not available anymore. He was _mine._

Shock at the word distracted me, but not for too long. I completely agreed with the term. Jasper _was _mine, and I hoped like hell that he wouldn't mind.

I just made my way to stand behind Jazz as I realized he was with Felix.

"So, you wanna get out of here Jazz?" he asked huskily.

Half of me wanted to see what he would say, whether he was interested in him or not, but when he started to speak I couldn't help but interrupt, "Actually Felix….I- "I'd really like to b-" I cut him off.

"Sweetheart! There you are, I've been looking for you." I said.

Jasper slowly turned around, facing me. At first, surprise lit his face, and then anger. Why was he angry? I tried to help calm him by giving a smile as I wrapped my hand around his neck, massaging it with my fingers, before leaning in to kiss his right cheek.

_Perhaps he was angry because you gave him the silent treatment after he gave you a blow job! _

Oh yeah, that might be it.

Well now it was complete confusion that spread across his face as he puckered his lips and furrowed his brow.

"Edward?" he asked.

"Is this some joke? This your boyfriend or something?" Felix asked him.

"What? No. He's..not..my…no." he stuttered as he tried to explain. "But Felix, as I was saying," Jazz roughly jerked his neck and shoulders forwards so that I would let go. Reluctantly, I did.

"I'd really like to leave with you…but I can't. I'm not…I'm not in the right head space for that right now…" he said.

_Yeah, since he recently got rejected…you're an idiot!_

I know.

"Are you fucking serious? You led me on all night and now you're saying no?" Felix asked.

"What do you mean lead you on? I admit I was flirting a little, but it was just that. I'm not ready for anything…like that yet."

"Why the fuck not?" he asked bluntly.

Okay, that was enough. Clearly Jazz wasn't interested in him, and although I felt a little smug at that, I didn't like that way he was speaking to my Jasper.

'_My' Jasper?_

Fuck yes, my Jasper.

I cleared my throat, "I don't think that's any of your business Felix."

He turned to me, "Look Edward, I'm not talking to you, so if you aren't Jazz's boyfriend, fuck off."

I sighed, if only he was.

That's when I realized I was going to do everything I could to make it happen.

I wanted Jasper to be _mine_. To be _my_ boyfriend.

"Don't speak to him like that," Jazz said, surprising the hell out of me. "Felix I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in anything serious. I…I'll just go."

Jazz quickly got out a couple of bills and left them on the bar, standing up.

Felix caught his wrist, "I'm sorry, really. If you're ever interested in just hanging out or anything, you know where to find me."

He quickly stood up and leant down to kiss Jasper's left cheek and then walked off.

As I watched Felix leave I swore to myself that that would be the last time anyone besides myself kissed him.

"What the fuck was that about?" I heard Jazz ask me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, avoiding his eyes.

"I mean why did you interrupt me when I was having a conversation with someone? What are you even doing over here?" he asked.

What, was I not allowed to come to the bar?

"I came to get a drink if you don't mind, and since Bella and Alice want me to sit with you guys, I'm going to." Okay, I lied about them saying that, but I figured they wouldn't mind.

"Oh well, if _they_ want you to, why not?" he said sarcastically.

I really needed to fix this. I needed him to see how much I actually felt for him, but at the same time, I was afraid for him to see. I followed him to the table. As I got another chair and sat down Alice caught my eye, and I knew as soon as she could, she'd pounce on me with questions.

Bella and Alice started to tell me details about the wedding tomorrow, describing the cake, the bridesmaid's dresses, what food there would be, and of course, Bella reminded me that I was invited and should bring a date if I had one.

I only wanted Jasper.

_Then ask him to go as your date!_

I sighed as I tried to look interested in the conversation, even though I kept glancing Jasper's way. He was staring at the dancers.

Just when I thought I was going crazy, he mumbled that he was going to the bathroom.

I watched him walk the whole way. Why did it seem like he was always walking away from me?

_Why do you let him? Why don't you follow him?_

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Alice asked me.

"Yeah?" Bella seconded as she tried to focus her eyes on me.

I sighed yet again, "He gave me head..-"

"Yeah we know that part, why did he come back alone?" Alice waved her hand for me to continue.

I exhaled quickly, "I froze up okay? I didn't know what to say afterwards. I was nervous. I – I don't know, I just couldn't speak, I couldn't say anything. So then he left, and then when I was about to come over and talk to him, Tyler showed up -"

"Tyler?" Alice screeched.

"Yes Tyler. And so I tried to tell him to fuck off, but by then Jazz was already talking to Felix." I breathed slowly, "I know I fucked up, I need to fix this. I'm just afraid Ali," I whispered.

She smiled as she rested her hand on mine, "I know Edward. But trust me on this one okay? Jazz won't hurt you. I just hope that you haven't screwed up too much for him to give you another chance. Go fix it," she patted my hand.

So with a deep breath, and a 'good luck' from the both of them, I got up and walked swiftly towards the bathroom.

Entering the _Men's_, I saw Jazz leaning against a sink and looking into the mirror. Quickly assessing the fact that we were alone, I turned around and locked the bathroom door before looking back at Jasper.

His eyes met mine as they widened in shock.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are quite the encouragement :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Trust

**A/N: I don't own the characters, just the fuckawesome plot.**

**This one's a bit lemony :) hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**The Night I Met You**

**Chapter 9: Trust**

_**Jasper**_

I pushed the bathroom door open and walked inside. I tried to take deep breaths as I moved forward to a sink and turned the tap on.

Gathering water in my hands, I washed my face clean of any rejection. Then I grabbed a paper towel and dried myself off. I sighed as I leant my hands on the edges of the sink and looked into the mirror.

Edward was confusing.

First, he takes up my offer, then he gives me the silent treatment, and then he seems somewhat jealous when I talk to another guy?

What was his deal?

_I really needed him to explain himself._

Just then, I heard the door open and close followed by a little click. I breathed once more as I looked myself in the eyes, and then turned around to head back to the girls.

But that was when I realised it was Edward.

He stood in front of the door, staring at me with his piercing emeralds.

Was he here to explain?

I was just about to ask what he wanted, when he spoke.

"Jasper," he whispered.

Suddenly I was paralysed, frozen, as he walked towards me. I couldn't move my legs, trapped in his gaze as he stalked forward, only stopping when he was a couple of feet from me.

"Yes?" I practically whimpered, was he going to tell me he just wasn't interested?

_Fuck I'm pathetic._

"I'm so sorry," he breathed, raising his hand to my cheek and caressing it. His thumb lightly stroked underneath my eye, collecting something small and wet. Shit, was I fucking crying? I didn't even realise. I moved to wipe my eyes myself, wanting a bit of distance between us. But that only made him move closer as he pushed my hands away and cradled my face in his warm, soft hands.

_He has big hands._

I felt my head relax and go limp as he held it towards his face.

"I'm sorry, I don't even know what happened. As soon as you were finished, it was like I couldn't speak at all, like I'd just gone mute. I had these questions running in my head and I didn't know what I was meant to do. When all I probably needed to do was say 'my turn' and return the favour. Or at least ask to buy you a drink. I'm so sorry if you thought I wasn't interested, or if you think I just wanted you to give me head and that would be it. I'm just a total idiot. You literally left me speechless," he lightly chuckled as he stroked his cheek against mine.

_Was he smelling my hair?_

He is definitely smelling my hair.

"What were the thoughts running in your head?" I asked quietly.

"'Should I say something?', 'Should I say 'my turn'?', 'Should I buy him a drink?', 'Should I kiss him?', 'I really want to kiss him.'" He whispered against my cheek.

I really wanted him to kiss me to. But first I had a question.

"Who were you talking to earlier?"

He sighed, "my ex unfortunately." He took a deep breath. "We were together for fourteen months before I found him with another man in my bed. That was about three months ago."

"I'm sorry," I said.

"I'm not. It let me know what he's really like. I have my suspicions that he was fooling around with other guys the whole time. But I'm just glad I've completely moved on." He smiled at me as he moved his hands to my neck.

We locked gazes, but when he licked his bottom lip my eyes followed the movement and I licked my own, before looking back into his eyes.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Can you please-?"

He interrupted me as he gently pushed his lips on top of mine.

'_Kiss me?'_

His lips were soft and warm against mine. We started to kiss and nibble on each other lips, until I pulled his bottom lip into my mouth and he took my top lip. My hands found their way to his hip and hair, as I pulled him closer to me.

"Jasper," he whispered into my mouth.

"Mmm…"

Suddenly, I felt his warm tongue poking at my top lip, asking for permission. I obliged and opened my mouth for him to enter as I sucked his tongue inside.

_Fuck he has a nice tongue._

He tasted like whiskey, mint and Edward. As his hands moved to my waist, I grabbed his neck. Each of us pulling the other even closer. I couldn't get close enough to him, I still felt too far away. Suddenly, he lifted me up, before I realised I was now sitting on the bench. Edward pushed my legs apart, standing in between them as he continued to kiss me. This time, he sucked my tongue into his mouth, massaging it with his own.

We both moaned at the feeling. I could kiss him forever.

Just then, his hands grabbed my arse and they pushed me into him before he rubbed his obvious erection against mine. We hissed as they made contact.

"Edward," I moaned.

"I know love, I feel it too."

_Love?_

"Don't stop," I pleaded, "you feel so good."

He growled as he thrust his hips into mine, creating friction for both of us. His lips moved to my neck as mine moved to his forehead. Sharing little, soft kisses as he continued his movements and I bucked into him.

"Jasper," he breathed, "You're so…beautiful." He panted into my ear before kissing and sucking my earlobe.

_Did he just call me beautiful?_

Yes!

_Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God…_

I moaned into his ear before my lips moved to find his again. His lips attacked mine when they found each other. He kissed and nibbled my lips as I tried to keep moving against him.

My fingers threaded into his hair as I pulled him back for a second, taking in his face, his eyes – which were shining – his lips, swollen and beautiful, and his hair – chaotic yet perfect.

"You're so perfect," I breathed as he stared at me.

He smiled before crashing his lips against mine for a quick peck.

"Jasper," he paused his hips. "I don't want this to sound arrogant or forward. But I didn't like seeing you with Felix. At all. I don't want you to be with anyone else. I want you to be mine." He held my hips tightly in his hands.

I gasped quietly in shock. He wanted me to be his? What would that entail? I didn't know if I could do boyfriend status yet, I didn't know if I could trust someone again so completely. But if it was with Edward…

I took a deep breath. "I want to be yours," I said.

He grinned at me, "Will you be my boyfriend?"

When he noticed my expression, it was like he realised or remembered something.

"I promise we'll go slow. We'll go on a couple of dates, get to know each other. I want you to learn to trust me, as I want to try with you. Please Jazz," he whispered against my lips. "You'd make me the luckiest man alive, if you became my boyfriend. I want to be tied to you, only you. I'm yours anyway."

He's mine?

_Fuck that sounded good._

Edward's mine.

_Yeah, Edward's mine bitches!_

His _mine_. Mine. MINE.

He smirked at me, probably because of my expression. "Okay," I said before I pecked him on the lips. But he didn't let me go, deepening the kiss, his tongue met mine again. "Mmhmm…don't. Wanna. Stop. Kissing. You," I let out whenever he allowed me to speak.

"So don't love."

There he goes with the love again.

_I like it._

Suddenly, it was like we had choreographed our movements, as we both started to thrust and grind against each other again. Both hissing and moaning as our erections made contact again, rubbing against each other. Our jeans aiding in the friction.

"Fuck, Edward…I think I'm gonna…oh God."

"That's it baby, feel me against your cock. You like that don't you?" Edward moaned.

"Yesss," I breathed.

"You feel so good Jazzy. So fucking good."

Now normally, I don't like that nickname. Whenever Bella tried it out, I would always shut it down. But coming from Edward's mouth – pun intended – it sounded so good.

"Fffucckk me," I yelled, "Edward!"

"I plan to baby, I plan to," he growled as he kept his pace, letting me ride out my high.

I felt myself release inside my jeans as I thrust three more times. I sighed as I practically collapsed afterward. But as I noticed Edward was close, I moved against him, and shifted my hand to hold his denim covered cock. I stroked him through his jeans as my hips bucked up into him.

"That's it Edward. Come for me. Come for me so that you can fuck me later." I said.

He groaned as he pulled my hips closer with each of his thrusts. "You want to don't you?" I asked, "You wanna fuck me?"

"No," he groaned out, "I'm going to make love to you. And then I'm going to fuck you."

I gasped in shock, barely registering his scream of, "Jasper!" as he came. Because as I watched him detach himself, and felt him kiss me lightly before we both washed and cleaned ourselves off; I realised something.

In all of the two years that I was with Peter before he dumped me; he never once made love to me.

And now this gorgeous, beautiful man wanted our first time together to not be a fuck, but a meaningful, important act made together.

I smiled at him as I realised trusting Edward Cullen might be a lot easier than I thought.

* * *

**Did you enjoy it?**


	10. Chapter 10: His Past

****

A/N: I own nothing but the fuckhot plot.

**Bit of fluff and getting-to-know-one-another in this one guys, but the next one is a major LEMON.**

**Edward and Alice's house is the Cullen's house from the movies. More specifically Eclipse.**

* * *

**The Night I Met You**

**Chapter 10: His Past**

**~*Edward*~**

I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. As Jasper and I left the bathroom, he'd reached to grab my hand. And I was fucking _giddy_ with that shit.

He _wanted_ to hold my hand.

He was showing everyone out there that we were together.

That I was his.

That he was _mine_.

And I don't think I've ever felt happier.

I kissed his temple after he closed the door, and then we headed back to the table. I could see Alice's smile a mile away. She was fucking jumping in her seat, grinning like a fool as she whispered to Bella and motioned behind her, to us. What happened next scared, and shocked the hell out of me.

Bella jumped from her seat with the biggest smile on her face as she ran the rest of the way to us. Which was only a few metres.

"Oh my God! Yay! Finally! Hey…what do you think about having a joint wedding tomorrow? Don't you think that would be perfect?" Bella babbled on as she tried to hug us both, while jumping in excitement.

Jazz laughed, and I could feel the vibrations against my chest as Bella let us go. "Oh, so you heard we're getting married?" he asked her.

Bella's wide, doe eyes and open mouth was enough to get me to crack up. "He's only joking honey," I patted her shoulder lightly; "don't have a heart attack."

"Jasper Whitlock," she whined. "Don't get me all excited!"

We just laughed as we made our way to the table. Bella seemed so happy for us. The amount of love she obviously had for Jasper made me smile. Everyone was sitting at the table now, including two girls and two guys – one of them on the other's lap us they kissed – whom I hadn't met before.

"Oh, guys let me introduce you," Jazz spoke up. "Edward, this is Angela, Jessica, Jared and Paul. Guys….this is Edward…my…um…boyfriend…and Alice's brother."

At the first part of introducing me, all the girls squealed, only then did the two guys separate.

"What's going on?" the one sitting on top, Jared, asked.

"I'm Edward," I said, offering my hand for him to shake. "Alice's brother and… Jasper's boyfriend."

His eyes widened before he looked at Jazz and then back at me. "Jazz, you never said you had a boyfriend! And Alice's brother?"

"Babe, obviously they've only just hooked up…they just met earlier," the one called Paul explained, before seizing Jared's lips again. But not before he let out, 'oh, nice to meet you –'

I smiled at them before turning back to Alice. "So Edward, don't you have something to ask Jazz?" she asked.

I was confused; I didn't know what she meant. That was until she nodded to Bella, and then I realised.

I cleared my throat and turned to face the most beautiful man I had ever seen and leant in closer to his face. I observed him, quickly adjusting himself under the table.

_Was my boyfriend hard?_

"Jasper, will you be my date to Bella's wedding tomorrow?"

His smile made my heart stop, and start with an increased pace, "Of course, baby."

I kissed his lips softly, "Thanks, love."

"So, it'll be our first date…" Jazz said. I briefly noticed that everyone else at the table had joined their own conversations, or make-out sessions…

"Yes," I prompted with a smile.

"Do you"- he stopped himself with a shake of the head as he looked down.

"What is it?" I asked, curious.

He looked up at me, displaying his beautiful blush.

Sighing, he took a deep breath as he leaned in to whisper, "Do you think it would be too forward for me to _want_ you…for me to want to _have_ you…_before_ our first date?"

My breath hitched.

Fuck.

"You want me?" I whispered.

"Yes," he breathed, running his lips over my jaw. "So much…"

"How do you want me?"

He chuckled lightly, "In my room, on my bed, with you on top of me. My legs on your shoulders as you make love to me…"

I stood up so quickly my chair fell down. I turned to pick it up as I got Alice and Bella's attention.

"Hey so, I'm gonna head off, and Jazz is coming with me…we'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"But Jazz…aren't you going to sleep at mine? It'll be our last sleep over." Bella whined adorably.

"Bella…_Edward_ and _Jazz_…are _leaving_ now _together_…." Alice explained, trying to make her see something.

Bella's eyes widened before she smiled sweetly, "Ooohhh! Okay then. Bye! See you tomorrow. Bye! Love you Jazz. Nice to see you Edward. Bye! See you tomorrow!" she waved at us drunkenly as she hurried us off, before turning back to Alice.

We both chuckled as we got up to leave, Jazz kissed Bella's head before we waved at everyone else. This time, I grabbed Jazz's hand as we walked towards the door.

* * *

**~*Jazz*~**

As we exited the bar, Edward said goodbye to some of his work mates, never letting go of my hand. I still couldn't believe he wanted to be my boyfriend, let alone hold hands. I was literally ecstatic.

I started to lead us somewhere where I thought we might find a cab, but he stood still, yanking my hand back.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked huskily.

"Um…I'm trying to find a taxi, you know, in order for us to get to mine…to my room…to my bed…" I explained with a smirk, up until he interrupted me with a kiss.

Slow, deep, deliberate, and passionate. It was so clear I was fucked.

_I was falling for Edward Cullen._

"Well," he said, as he pulled back enough to talk against my lips. "We can do those things…except, I drove to work, so I'll drive us to yours. But, if it's okay…I'll drop by mine so that I can pick up my suit?"

His lips ran along mine, before they glided from one side of my jaw to the other. I gasped as he kissed me below my right ear. "Yeah," I breathed, "that sounds…fine."

"Good."

With one more kiss, he pulled back and led me behind the bar's building, to the workers car park.

When we reached a silver Aston Martin and it beeped as he pressed his key, my expression must have amused him as he chuckled at me.

"Wow," I said with a whistle. "Nice."

"Thanks," he said.

_Is that a blush I see?"_

Mm… Yep.

We hopped into his car before he drove out on the street towards his house.

"So, do you live with Alice?" I asked, looking over at him. He had one hand on the steering wheel and my hand in the other.

"Yes," he said. "When our parents passed away three years ago…they left everything to us…and neither of us wants to get rid of the house. We love it too much. So we still live there."

I knew about Alice not having her parents anymore, but it completely slipped my mind that this meant that Edward was without his. Bella had told me it was a car accident that killed them.

"I'm so sorry," I said tightening my hold on his hand, "about your parents, I mean. What were their names?" I asked.

His eyes lit up as he recalled memories in his mind, "Brandon and Elizabeth. They were only 45 when it happened. They had Alice and I when they were 20. I'm more like my mum," he smiled, "green eyes, weird, coloured hair and _great with music_," he smirked as he cocked an eyebrow at me, causing me to smile. "Whereas Alice is like dad; black hair, blue eyes, and the ability to store up energy and never run out."

We both chuckled at that one.

"They were the perfect parents, you know? Dad was always home spending time with us when he could, and mum was always there for us; cooking our meals, making us feel loved no matter what, and helping to heal our wounds. They were always there for us, even though they took their jobs very seriously, we always came first."

"I wish I could have met them," I said. "They sound lovely. What did they do?"

"My mother was a waitress and a musician…usually performing at the same restaurant on the nights she worked. She had the most beautiful voice, and her ability to play the piano passed down to me. My father was a lawyer, yet he never took on the really big cases…he didn't want his work to minimise anytime he had left to spend with his family.

I came out to them when I was 20. I was so worried about how they would take it. But I shouldn't have been. They took it so well, both hugging me and telling me they loved me no matter what. The first thing my mother asked was whether I had a crush on anyone at that moment, and my dad asked if I had a secret boyfriend whom I hadn't yet introduced to them yet…" His smile warmed my heart as he remembered the conversations.

He turned to glance at me with a grin, "They would have loved you," he said.

"I'm pretty sure I would have loved them," I replied as I squeezed his hand.

Before anything else could be said, Edward pulled up to the longest driveway I have ever seen. As he drove down its curvy path, it finally led to a beautiful, modern mansion.

White concrete steps led up to the front door. The exterior, ranging from brown russet colours to blue walls. It also had a lot of glass; the windows and doors on other levels of the house. It was all so beautiful.

* * *

Edward had pulled me into the house, giving me a brief yet thorough tour of the mansion, before collecting his suit from his room – which was almost as big as my apartment – and asking me what I thought.

"It's beautiful," I said. "But maybe we should stay here…" suddenly uncomfortable. I didn't want him knowing that I wasn't as well off as him, at least not yet.

"Why?" he asked.

"I just…" I huffed quietly, "It's just…your bedroom is almost as big as my apartment…" I trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

He lifted my chin roughly, making me face him. "Don't you dare."

"What?" I whimpered, suddenly worried and confused.

"Don't you dare think that I care about how much money you have or make. Because I don't give a flying fuck."

"You don't?"

The first question Peter asked me was what I did for a living, followed by how much I made. His disapproving expression made me disappointed in myself. But now I understand that, that was quite rude. At least, that's what Bella said.

"No," he growled.

"O-okay." I said, "We can go to mine then, if you're sure."

"I'm sure," he barked.

I jumped slightly before making me way to the door.

Jeez he didn't have to get so angry about it. It made me think I'd done something wrong. Had I?

His hand on the front door caused it to close again after I had opened it.

"Jasper. I'm sorry love. It's a touchy subject." He said as he hugged me from behind, wrapping his arms – and suit – around me. His head rested on my shoulder as he leant his lips into my neck.

"I think, I mean…I'm pretty sure…that the reason for my…wealth…was the only reason my ex was ever interested in me." He admitted.

I turned around to face him, "What? Why?" I practically snarled.

"Just little things that I remember…how he already knew I was well off before we met, how he always asked for loans and said he'd pay me back but didn't…how I would usually be the one to pay if we went out…just…little things that added up. He also used to say that if we ever got married, we shouldn't get a pre-nuptial agreement, since we would _never_ divorce." He added sarcastically.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Why wouldn't he love him for just him? For just being…_Edward_? He was perfect in every way. It's not that hard to fall in love with hi-

_Oh shit!_

I've gone and done it.

_I've fallen in love._

With Edward Cullen.

His confused and hurt expression let me know that I was probably grinning like a fool right about now.

"I'm sorry baby, but as much as I want to rant about what a fucking prick your ex really is, and that he didn't know what he had. I'd rather go home so that my boyfriend can make love to me. I also had an epiphany…and I'd really like to get a move on so that I can explain said epiphany while we're making fuckhot love." I said, beaming up at him.

His eyes widened and darkened as he licked his lips. "Right," he said, opening the door and practically kicking me out before he ran to the car. _Fuck he's adorable_.

And he wants _me_.

I smiled at him as he reached for my hand and drove off. The only thought in my mind, kept running on replay over and over.

_I love him I love him I love him I love him I love him…_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review?**


	11. Chapter 11: Lust and Love

**A/N: I know it's been bloody ages! I'm sorry. Hope everyone had a fantastic Christmas and has a lovely new year! If there's any mistakes in this one, I'm sorry.**

**Be aware! You'll definitely need your lemon goggles for this one folks.**

* * *

**The Night I Met You**

**Chapter 11: Lust and Love**

***~*Edward*~***

As I drove us to Jasper's apartment I briefly wondered what epiphany he had had. But I decided to come back to that later.

"So," I said, "Do you live by yourself or?"

"No. Well, I live with my older brother, Emmett…we both stay there and pay rent…but most of the time he's not home anyway. He's usually at his girlfriend's house." He replied.

"Ah," was my creative response. I cleared my throat as I tried to distract myself from what we were going to do when we got to Jazz's place. "So what is it that you do Jasper?"

Following his slight wince, he responded quietly, "I'm a cop."

Although I didn't like that very much, since it was a dangerous career, the fact that not much crime occurred in Forks placated me, a little bit.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his expression giving away the fact that he was hurt.

My facial expression must have been a sight to see as I contemplated the risk of his job.

"Nothing it's just… -"

"Just what?" he asked. Sounding aggravated, he let go of my hand.

I sighed, "It's just…and I know it's stupid since we live in _Forks. _But it's a risky job, you know?" I explained, glancing at him as he watched me. "I wouldn't want you to get…hurt."

His surprised expression confused me, but then he gave me a small smile, "Oh."

I reached over with my palm facing up, inviting him to hold my hand again; which thankfully, he did.

"What did you think I was thinking about?" I asked, hoping he'd explain.

"Nothing, I just – I just thought…see your reaction was a lot like…and I thought…Peter…" his jumbled words started to confuse me more, until I gathered what he meant.

"You thought I was disappointed in your career choice? And I'm guessing Peter is your ex, and because that's how he was… You think I'm like Peter, that I don't think your job is good enough?" I asked, unintentional anger slipping into my tone.

He looked over at me apologetically, "Yes, I'm sorry. You're nothing like Peter. I should have known better."

When he tried to turn and face the window, I reached my hand from his and lifted his chin to face me. "Hey, it's okay. We both know what it's like to be treated like shit. Sometimes we forget…that there are actually decent people living among us."

He smiled; eyes and all, "I don't think I would ever use the word 'decent' when describing you."

I laughed, "Nor I with you."

He sighed and rested his head on the seat as he continued to stare at me as I drove.

"I can't wait to make love to you," he breathed.

I grunted, trying to adjust my pants, "Please cease all talk about love making until after I have safely driven us to the destination that is where we will do said love making. I really don't want to crash my car right now from being distracted." I said.

He chuckled and moved his other hand to motion his zip locking his lips closed and throwing away the key. I laughed.

* * *

The rest of the way we just swapped other little tid-bits about our lives; likes and dislikes, favourite songs and movies. We were both rather surprised we had tonnes in common.

"Favourite movie?" He asked me.

"Pineapple Express." I replied without hesitation. "Hands down."

"Holy fuck…" he said. "This is just getting weird."

I looked over to him, disbelievingly. "You're kidding? It's your favourite too?"

"Yep," he nodded.

"If you could fuck any guy in the world…who would it be?" I asked.

_Ryan Reynolds. Hands down._

With no hesitation he replied, "You."

I gasped quietly in surprise, and then gave a small smile. "No baby, like an actor. And this is fuck; not make love, okay?"

"Oh right…" he blushed, "Ryan Reynolds."

All I could do was glance at him with a grin as I continued to drive.

When we got to Jasper's I noticed that they had a double parking area for Jazz and Emmett to use. Jazz explained that I could park there since Emmett was definitely out tonight.

I got out of the car, bringing my tux with me as he led us up to his house, unlocking the door and letting me in. He gave me a brief tour, and yes I'll admit it was small. But it was nice, and cosy, and…homey. I instantly fell in love with it. However, something told me I wouldn't love it as much if it wasn't _Jasper_ living here.

"This is really nice Jasper. I love it. It's so comfortable and cosy…I kinda feel, at home here." I smiled to him as he grabbed my hand and led me into his room.

He smiled, eyes lighting up, "Good. I want you to feel at home here." He whispered as he leant in close to my ear. His breath ran across my neck, making me shiver. "Are you cold?" he asked, seemingly smug.

"No," I growled, right before I pushed him on to the bed.

He did this little squeak thing in surprise and I chuckled at him as I pushed him down. I straddled his waist, sitting on his upper thighs as I held him down by the wrists. I leaned down and kissed him; his cheeks, his forehead, his nose, his chin, along his neck… and when he whimpered I smiled against his skin.

"Edward," he moaned quietly, desperately for my lips.

_Fuck_. I just couldn't resist giving him what he wants. My lips moved quickly to his, sucking them and kissing them. When he opened his mouth, our tongues met instantly, finally reacquainted.

_Mmm… I missed his tongue._

_And it seemed he missed mine too_, I added with a smile. I felt him smile back against my lips.

We made out, just kissing and touching each other, familiarising ourselves with the other's body. Finally, we were both down to just our boxers.

And let me tell you. Jasper's chest?

Holy fuck me.

Just the feel of his abs and pecks turned me on. I could _hardly_ wait to be inside him. I slowly; kissed, sucked and nibbled my way through each and every muscle that was visible to me on his chest, before moving to his arms.

Which were also just as sexy.

So lean, yet muscular. Sinewy with their subtle strength. I'm sure my chest wasn't a surprise to him as he'd seen me before at the club, but I couldn't tell. His eyes and lips and tongue roamed over my body as if he had never seen such a sight before. The hunger and lust in his eyes was so intense I was finding it hard to go slow.

Pun intended.

Quiet kisses and moans could be heard in the room as we made out for who knows how long, but eventually, it became too much for both of us.

"Edward…I need you," he breathed against my neck before moving to look me in the eyes. "I need you inside me."

Gulping, I whispered, "Fuck." My fingers moved to his face, stroking his satiny skin as I stared into his beautiful, blue eyes, "You're so beautiful," I murmured.

"I'm also hard. Just in case you can't feel _this_," he said as he thrust up into me, rubbing our erections together. It caused us to moan simultaneously.

"Shit Jasper, okay love."

I quickly moved off of him as he lightly pushed me, before moving to his bed side table. Opening up the draw and reaching in, he pulled out a condom and some lube. Getting back on the bed, he crawled his way back over to me. I could sense his nervousness, even though I knew his anticipation was stronger, I needed to be careful.

"Baby?"

"Mmm?" he knelt in front of me with his head tilted slightly to the side as I looked up at him.

"I won't hurt you," I whispered. "I'm not like Peter, I'm nothing like him. And I know you're worried of getting hurt, because I am too. But I just want you to know…in this situation…I'd never hurt you. I just…wanted you to know…"

He smiled at me before leaning down to peck my lips. "I know Edward, that's why I –" he stopped himself as his eyes flitted away from mine.

My fingers reached for his chin so that he had to look at me. "That's why you what?"

"That's why I…I…I can't do this."

Before I knew it, Jasper had pushed away from me, and moved off the bed. He stood to the side of it as his hands rubbed his face roughly, keeping his eyes from me.

"Jasper what-?" I choked in fear. "You can't do what?"

I couldn't understand, a moment ago he'd wanted to have sex…or make love. Why didn't he want to now? What had changed? As the rejection slowly seeped in, I tried to keep the tears back.

"You…you don't want…me?" I asked, looking up to see him staring at me.

By the look of absolute surprise, I'd guess Jazz had noticed my failure to prevent my tears from falling. "Fuck!" he whispered as he clambered back on to the bed and crawled over to me, wrapping me in a tight hug. "No baby, that's not it. I want you, I want you so bad."

I exhaled loudly, expelling a sob as well, in relief. But I was still confused. "But why-?" I choked on a sob and swallowed again. "Why did you say that then?"

He sat back on his heels as he wrapped one hand gently around my neck and used the other to wipe away my fallen tears. "Because…what I was trying to say before…was…" he sighed as he closed his eyes. When he opened them, a new determination lit them. His eyes; once were the cool sea, now blue flames of fire. "I knew you'd never hurt me, and it's one of the reasons why I…already…love…you." He whispered.

As I tried to process this in silence, the fingers stroking the hairs on the back of my neck never ceased. He _loved_ me? _Jasper_…loved me?

Jasper loved me?

_He loved me!_

Holy fucking shit!

Once this thought did finally register, along with the meaning behind it, I found that my next words were only too easy to say. And had I figured it out any earlier, I probably would have freaked, realising it was just too soon. But since Jazz had admitted that he loved me, at least I didn't have the all too familiar fear of rejection. I placed my hands on each of his cheeks and I leant in closer to him to whisper against his lips.

"I love you too Jazz."

I watched as his grin lit up his face, before he pulled me closer, kissing me with a new vigor as he continued to smile against my lips. Murmuring as he licked and nibbled my lips and tongue, "I…love….you…I…love…you….Edward."

A part sob, part moan, escaped my lips. Through the relief that he didn't stop before when he said he couldn't, and his admission, my emotions were running high. When he tried to move back, assumingly to see my face, I didn't let him. Choosing to not let our lips, tongues, hands, to separate from each other.

But after a couple of minutes, we were both at that point where we needed to be even closer. I gently let him go, and moved him so that he was lying on his back, facing up at me. I gazed into his eyes as my fingers met the elastic band of his boxers. With a tilt of my head, I asked him permission. His returning nod and smile told me it was okay. I pulled them down, freeing him of his clothes completely.

The sight of Jasper's cock made my breath hitch and my cock twitch. He was beautiful, and I told him so. Tempted, my fingers lightly stroked his upper thighs, but before I made it to his light, trimmed curls, he reached for my boxers and tugged. My eyes met his and I read was he was feeling. He wanted to see me too. And of course, I would let him. I quickly yanked them off and through both of our underwear somewhere behind me before kneeling between his open legs.

As my fingers rested on his thighs again, I watched him as he picked up the condom and opened it. With a raised eyebrow as he looked hungrily at my cock and then back at me, I nodded with a smile; giving him permission. He leaned forward and I noticed his nervous habit as he ran his hand through his hair. Before he could change his mind, with my hands on his legs I pulled him closer. He smiled up at me and reached his hand out tentatively. Since I was watching his face, I hissed in pleasure and closed my eyes when I felt him hold me. He placed the condom at the tip and rolled it down my fully erect cock.

"Jazz…" I moaned.

"Come on baby, you need to get me ready…"

I opened my eyes to see him staring at me, his eyes full of lust and anticipation. I would wager mine looked exactly the same.

Suddenly, in a hurry to be as close as I could be to him, I made quick work of the lube. Rubbing it on my fingers and then finally touching him where he wanted. His quiet moans rang through the room as I slowly stroked his cock and lightly pinched and massaged his balls. When he was as hard as could be, I moved one finger down to his entrance, circling it as my other hand caressed his balls.

"Fuck…so….good."

I smiled at him and gave his bent knee a kiss before I pressed my finger down, putting pressure on his hole as it slipped in.

"Arg!...Been…so…long…feels…sooo….fucking…good."

"That's it baby, feel me. Feel my fingers in and around you. You like that? You like me touching you Jazz?" I spoke to him as I finally pushed another finger inside of him, my other hand moving to lightly stroke his cock.

"Fuck! Yes! Please…don't…stop…babyyy…"

I couldn't hold on for any longer. I needed to be inside him.

"Jazz.."

"Mmhmm…. Yeah..?"

"I need... - "

"O..kay…"

I quickly pulled my fingers out of him and gathered more lube; spreading it along my cock. Jazz continued to whimper and rock beneath me, needing friction. When my cock was lathered up and ready, I reached for his and gave him a few strokes.

"Shiitt…baby. Come on…I'm ready…"

"You're sure you want to do this love? Before our first date?" I asked him. Pulling him by his thighs, I hooked his knees over my shoulders, bringing him closer; his hole right in front of my ready cock.

"Fuck yes Edward. I want you _now_."

With my fingers, I spread his hole as I pushed my head inside him. Followed by our accompanying moans. I moved one hand to his cock and the other to his right thigh. After leaning down to give him a sweet, tentative kiss on the lips, I moved back.

We gazed into each other's eyes as he whispered to me, "_now baby_."

With his green light I pushed ahead, thrusting into him with all I had in me.

"_Edward!"_

"_Jasper!"_

Our yells for each other's names simultaneously resonated out of our mouths when I was fully sheathed inside of him.

He felt so good. And although it shouldn't have, it surprised me how tight he felt around me, squeezing my cock with his taught muscles.

"Fuck love, you feel so fucking good." I said.

I stilled for only a moment, long enough for him to adjust to my size, but short enough to not keep him waiting. I shifted so that I was lying down on top of Jazz, with his legs still around my shoulders, and my weight held by my elbows beside him. I leaned down to give him a sweet, yet passionate kiss, tongues and all, as I started to rock back and forth. Shifting and circling inside him, loosening him up. My lips shifted to his neck as I licked and sucked the skin there. "_Ed-ward…!" _he moaned quietly as I moved.

"Yes, love. That's it," I let out.

My hands reached for his, intertwining our fingers beside us on the bed.

When I felt as though he was ready, I kissed his nipples and rested my head on his chest as I slowly pulled out, almost all of the way. As Jazz whimpered I squeezed his hands and kissed the skin above his heart. When his breathing was back to normal and he seemed relaxed, pushed forward again, all the way in.

"_Argh_…! _Fuck_! Yes!" Jazz shouted.

I strengthened the hold I had on his hands and kissed his lips as I started to thrust in and out of him. Each one of them bringing me closer to him. I heard my quiet, yet persistent moans emit from me with each one.

"J-a-zzz…" I panted out in pleasure.

"Yeah, that's it baby," he moaned, "do I feel good? Fuck me Edward, fuck me hard."

I groaned loudly, "Yes baby, you feel _sooo_ good. But-not..fucking…make…love…" my words came out jumbled as my thoughts were scattered at that moment; thrusting my cock in and out of Jazz. But he needed to know this wasn't just a fuck for me, we were making love.

"I know Edward," he panted, "but you can…go slow next…time…please. I want you to...fuck me…hard…fast…"

_Next time?_

Oh hell yes.

I could go slow next time. Because right now, my boyfriend wanted me to fuck him hard and fast.

"Okay baby, hold on tight."

I gathered myself and all the strength I possessed in that moment. Adjusting our positions so that I had a better grip on his hips, I shifted him so that he was sitting on my cock with my legs splayed out behind him.

I reached for his neck, bringing his face down for a quick kiss. After that, I moved back and grabbed his hips, my fingers digging in and gripping him with the right amount of strength as I pushed him down and thrust up swiftly. Our gasps emitting us as I sped up, completely manipulating his body as I fucked him hard and fast. With the intention to bring us both an abundance of pleasure.

"_Sshiitt…_ Edward!_"_

"Mmm…Jasper…feel me baby. You…like this? You…like me…fucking you…hard and fast…like _this_?" I asked in between each hard thrust.

"_Yes_!" he sobbed.

Sobbed.

Sobbed?

_SOBBED?_

I used my hands and legs to stop all movements. Jasper was crying! Why the fuck was Jasper crying? What the fuck had I done? Frantically I tried to find out what was wrong.

"Jazz? Baby? Why are you crying? I'm sorry! What did I do?" Panicking, I used my hands to move his, covering his face from me. "Jazzy? I'm so sorry! What did I do wrong? Please tell me."

He finally moved his hands away, letting me see the few tears that had escaped him. "Oh Jasper. What did I do? I'm sorry."

"You didn't have to stop," he whispered. "You did nothing wrong…" he smiled at me. I was completely confused. "Please…keep going…I don't know why I was crying…I think it just felt so good…and I'm so…." He swallowed to clear his throat. "In _love_ with you… it's never felt that good before. Please Edward, _don't_ stop."

Finally, what he was saying registered and I understood that everything was fine, if not fantastic. I didn't do anything wrong. Amazingly, we were both still rock solid, however I decided I didn't want to be rough with Jasper anymore.

"Okay love, but now we're doing it my way." I whispered against his lips as I kissed him. His smile told me 'okay'.

After repositioning ourselves again, eventually we were both lying on our sides, with Jasper's back against my chest. I lifted his right leg and hooked it behind him and onto my hip before I thrust up and inside him. With murmured words of love and affection and moans of pleasure, I moved in and out of him as I stroked his cock and kissed his neck.

"Edward…I'm going to…."

"Yes, let go love, come for me…"

Just as I felt the tightening in my stomach, Jasper turned his head back, allowing me to kiss him passionately as we both came together. Swallowing each other's moans as we rode out our orgasms, and – pretty-fucking-simultaneously – ejaculated, releasing the lust we felt for each other as our whispered words released our love.

* * *

**A/N: What ya think? That hot enough for you? Tell me ! :) **


	12. Chapter 12: Lucky Bastards

**A/N: Hey guys! So since I started my full-time job I've had much less time to write. Thus, updates are going to be more unpredictable, but I will try to update my stories as much as I can, when I have the time.**

**I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! It's quite citrusy… ;)**

* * *

**The Night I Met You**

**Chapter 12: Lucky Bastards**

***~*Jasper*~***

What a night.

I lay in my bed, around an hour before I planned to get up, with Edward still lying behind me – spooning me as he continued to sleep.

After we had left Edward's, the car ride over to mine was_ interesting_.

At first I worried when I told him I was cop, that he was disappointed about it, like Peter. That he would disapprove of it. Boy was I wrong. The man was worried about my safety, saying how much of a risk it was – even though we lived in _Forks _– and that he thought it could be dangerous.

_Bless him and his kind heart._

After that, we realised how much we actually had in common.

We both loved _Kings of Leon_, and _Nickelback_, as well as many other musical artists. Our favourite movie was _Pineapple Express_ – if only for the ridiculousness of it all - second was _The Notebook._ And if we could _fuck_ anyone it would be Ryan Reynolds. Damn he was yummy.

But not as yummy as the sex God lying behind me, with his arousal poking me in the butt.

_Holy fuck, is he insatiable or what?_

My poor bum was still recovering.

A small smile and a slight blush graced my face as I remembered a couple of times during the night that both of us woke the other up, needing to be close once again.

After we'd fallen asleep the first time, I woke up an hour later. I grinned mischievously as I quickly found the lube and a condom. Making quick work, I got myself ready again with my fingers before pushing the blanket down his body gently. My fingers found and wrapped themselves around Edward's semi-hard on, stroking him gently, slowly. In only a minute, as my boy slept, I was able to get him hard and ready. Smirking again, moved over him, straddling him with knees on either side of his waist. Slowly, so, so slowly, I moved him to my entrance and sat down on his rock-hard cock. At first, slight, quiet moans emitted from him, his brows furrowed and his mouth opening slightly as his breathing changed. I tried to remain silent as I sat completely still on top of him.

Finally, I rocked my hips back and forth a couple of times. Stretching myself with his erection. "Mmmph…so good Jasper…so…fucking good…"

I looked up, amused to find that he was still asleep.

I stilled my movements for a moment and then leaned down to kiss his lips softly; tilting my head as I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth. With another slow rock of my hips, he moaned quietly and then tried to move a little. Before his body froze.

Moving my head back slightly, I watched as he opened his eyes; absolute surprise causing them to widen comically as he realised what was happening. I grinned crookedly as my lips met his again in a passionate kiss. Not giving him any explanation, I just continued to kiss him fiercely as I began to rock in a steady pace.

After a few moments, I lifted my head as my legs helped me to lift my arse off of his cock. Edward hissed as I did this, his eyes gazing into mine. Just as he was about to slip out of my whole, I quickly pushed back down, his cock impaling and filling me completely. My moan was quiet loud, but I'm pretty sure I heard a, '_Fuck_,' come from his delicious mouth.

I continued to pump myself up and down, allowing his cock to push its way inside me. My fingers stroked his chest and nipples as I moved, eliciting more moans from Edward as he watched me intently.

"You're so fucking hot Jasper. Riding me like this. What a fucking good way to wake up…so…good…"

His sentence trailed off with a moan.

I smiled at him.

"And you're beautiful baby," I murmured.

His whimper brought me to attention. His need to move and thrust, showing through his furrowed brows and clenched jaw. I shifted my legs a little so that I could lift myself part way up, with half of his cock still inside me. I started to stroke myself, needing friction.

"Come on baby, fuck me. You know you want to."

He groaned. "Love…"

"Don't," I cut him off. "I know it freaked you out before when I cried, but you know now that it was because of how good it felt. So if, on the slightest chance that it happens again, you know it's kind of a compliment, okay? Edward," I stared into his eyes as one of my hands moved behind me to cup and massage his balls. "_I want you to fuck me_. I know you love me, and I love you. But _please_ baby. I want you hard and fast. Now."

His face suddenly wiped itself of all emotion; a blank mask, before a new determination ignited a spark in his eyes. With a clenched jaw and hungry eyes, his hand wrapped itself around my neck, pulling me forward to crash his lips with mine. I moaned as I felt his tongue on my lips, on my tongue, in my mouth. His lips; kissing, nibbling and then sucking my tongue inside_ his_ mouth.

He quickly let go of my neck, but continued kissing me as I suddenly felt his hands on my hips, holding me completely still. My right hand remained on my cock, stroking it every now and then, as my left moved to his hair; grasping it as I kissed him.

"I love you," he breathed quietly into my mouth, our lips still connected but our mouths open. For just a moment we were both completely motionless, and then I felt his fingers tighten marginally on my hips right before his thrust up inside of me, pushing all the way.

My sudden, slightly high pitched, intake of breath, sounded like a loud gasp at the feeling. I breathed loudly and moaned quietly as he kept his thrusts in a fast pace, hitting my prostate with amazing accuracy. "Oh fuck Edward…feels so good…baby…" I murmured into his mouth as my legs and his hands kept me still as he pounded into me. When he resumed our kissing, I deepened it. Thrusting my tongue into his mouth as he thrusted his cock inside my hole.

I moaned loudly when I started to stroke myself as well. All of the combined pleasures mixing together and making me feel so many different types of bliss and euphoria.

His lips and tongue on and in my mouth, his hands and fingers digging into and stroking my hips, his thighs and balls hitting my arse cheeks, my hand tightening around my cock, his long, hard cock pumping inside me and stroking my most intense and sensitive pleasure spot.

"Ungh…ungh…ungh…ungh…ungh…ungh…" my endless moans every now and then punctuating his every thrust, and he swallowed every one of them. "Fuck baby, so good…so good…don't stop!"

Edward suddenly stopped.

Swiftly, he sat up and lifted his legs so that they were bent with his knees in the air and his feet on the mattress. He quickly rearranged my legs and leant me back onto his legs, with my own now bent as well; my feet on the mattress, facing him. I moved one arm between his legs to help hold my weight, my hand resting on the mattress. As he had his hands between my upper thighs and my arse cheeks, he spread my legs open further as his fingers separated my arse cheeks.

"Fuck love, this sight is so beautiful."

From his vantage point, he now had a clear view of his cock inside me, as I was completely vulnerable and exposed in this position. Suddenly feeling a little shy and self-conscious, I looked down and away from his penetrating eyes.

"Seriously Jazzy, you look so hot right now. With me inside you, and your cock so hard. So beautiful." He whispered, before looking into my eyes with hunger once again. "Now, where was I?"

Without another word he resumed his hard and fast thrusts.

"_Fuck!"_

In this position he was able to dig deeper inside me. Yet still brushing up against my gland.

"Yeah, you like that baby, you like…me…fucking you…hard…don't you?"

"Fuck yes Edward, fuck me…_fuck…me_…"

"Mm…Mm…Mm…Mm…"

"Oh…oh..oh…oh…shit…shit…shit.."

"Yeah…yeah…yeah… Yeah Jazz, touch yourself. Make yourself come while I fuck you."

I whimpered and moaned as I did what he said. Pumping myself for all I had, as I started to meet his thrusts.

"Oh shit…" he groaned. "Mmm yeah…fuck me with your arse…"

My fingers on the mattress fisted the blanket in pleasure as I continued to push back every time he pushed inside me, while I also stroked myself quickly.

"Edward! I'm close! So…close…"

"I'm there love, I'm here with you…Come with me Jasper. Come, now!"

"Ungh…ungh...ungh! Yes…yes…_yes!"_

My cum spilled out of me, squirting down onto Edward's chest. I think the sight of that, and the sensation of my arse muscles pulsing and tensing around his cock, is what tipped him over the edge along with me.

"_Jasper!" _

He pushed up four more times, filling me and prolonging my orgasm; before he quickly and swiftly slipped out, taking off the condom before he also ejaculated onto his stomach and chest. The evidence of our lust filled emissions, mixing together on his slightly sweaty and shiny skin. I didn't hesitate as I pushed myself up and lay down slightly, licking and sucking his skin; our scent's tasting delicious together. While mine was quite bitter, his was really sweet. When I finished lapping up our cum, I rested my head on his shoulder.

Edward let his legs fall down and shifted us so that I was lying on top of him, before he rolled us over, his body half hovering over me as we lay down. His protective position made me feel so safe and warm in his arms. I smiled, completely content and sated.

I felt his finger under my chin before he lifted it, his lips meeting mine in a slow and soft, sensual kiss. That was until he started using his tongue, ultimately tasting us. He groaned and deepened the kiss for a while, before eventually pulling back.

"Fuck we're delicious." He grinned, proud.

"hmm.." I sighed, "You taste better though."

His quiet chuckle, soft strokes of my hair and light kisses on my face, lulled me back to sleep.

* * *

The second time, it was he who woke me up. Whispering softly that he wanted to make love again. And even though I told him I was too tired, the gently feel of his fingers running along my skin and his lips and tongue kissing and nibbling my neck and nipples persuaded me.

_My man was evil._

Though, again he did all the hard work. Letting me stay lying down on my back, he quickly moved in between my legs and slipped inside me. In this missionary position he was able to slowly move in and out of me, while at the same time rubbing my cock with his tightened fist, and slowly running his fingers across my stomach, nipples and balls.

However, this time he came first, pumping in and out of me as he rode out his orgasm; coming inside me. He didn't pull out though, not until I moaned that I was about to come. At my warning, he suddenly pulled out and knelt down, swallowing both my orgasm and my hard cock – which he continued to stroke and suck from until it was completely emptied.

After that, I brought him back up and kissed him softly as we lay down facing each other, our bodies touching from head to toe.

His tired eyes gazed into mine, "You're mine now Jasper," he whispered. "Forever."

"And you're mine."

His answering smile was the last thing I remembered seeing before I fell asleep once again.

* * *

The feel of his soft lips against the back of my neck brought me back to the present. Overall it had been a _very good_ night.

As I noticed the time on my digital clock, _10:00am, _I realised time had gotten away from me as I recalled the pleasurable events of last night.

I had planned to get up today at ten thirty, giving me plenty of time to be ready and at the beach by eleven forty-five, as the ceremony would start at twelve. While the wedding would be on First beach in La Push – the place where Bella and Jake met – the reception was going to be held at Harry's diner.

"Good morning," he whispered huskily into my hair.

"Morning, baby." I turned over to face him, leaning in to kiss him lightly on the lips. His smile already made my day.

I kissed him again before we continued to lie there, looking at each other, kissing or fondling every now and then for the next half an hour. At ten thirty I told him we'd better get ready.

We got up and made breaky; toast and tea, and sat down on the couch as we watched the morning news.

After breakfast we had a shower together; giving each other quick blow jobs before we cleaned the other, sensuously. Even though Jake had his best man – Seth – he and Bella had chosen me to bring the rings. So at eleven fifteen we were dressed and ready to go, with the rings and their wedding as he had forgotten it in his 'excitement' last night.

While I had bought the two of them a new microwave as theirs had broken, Edward got them a new and expensive cutlery and plate set; which I knew Bella would love.

The ride to the beach was spent either talking or in comfortable silence, Edward holding my hand the whole way. At one point, he raised our hands so that he could kiss the back of mine. When I looked at him with a smile on my face he mouthed, _'I love you.'_

Yeah, I'll never get tired of hearing or seeing those words come out of his mouth.

"I love you too."

* * *

We arrived at the beach no later than quarter to twelve and I quickly found Bella in her little tent set-up, finishing getting ready.

As Edward and I walked in and under the high set undercover area holding hands, the sight before me brought tears to my eyes. She was absolutely beautiful. Her hair; all long, big curls, some up and some down. She looked like a mermaid. Her basic, yet complimenting makeup was perfect; skin coloured eye shadow, eyeliner just on the top of her lids, mascara and a light pink lip gloss. No need for blush for my beautiful best friend. Her thin-strapped dress accentuated her slim figure, coming down to just past her naked toes.

"Bella," I choked, causing her to turn away from the mirror and realise we were there. "You look absolutely beautiful darlin'."

Her answering blush proved my earlier thoughts correct as she jumped up from the chair and ran to me, I caught her into a tight hug as she quietly sniffled. "I'm getting married today," she whispered into my ear.

"I know Bellsy," I breathed, "You're going to be a wife, to one of the luckiest bastards on this earth."

"Hmm…what do you mean, _'one of'_? Huh?" she smiled as she stepped back, looking at Edward and then back to me.

I nodded, knowing what she was thinking. "I'm pretty fucking lucky myself."

Edward blushed next to me and we chuckled quietly.

Alice, Angela and Jessica were all there too, so we said 'hi' and hugged them as we all helped Bella get completely ready for her big day.

In under an hour my best friend was going to be a married woman, a wife to another man. It felt like it was only yesterday that we were running around as kids, going for bike rides, and telling each other our deepest secrets. Telling each other about our first crushes. Telling each other we were going to be best friends forever. Time moved so quickly when it wasn't on your mind. As I felt tears well up in my eyes, I felt Edward's hand slip into mine as he grasped it.

I turned to face him, noticing the understanding in his eyes as he gave me a small encouraging smile. I grinned back, kissing him lightly on the lips as a couple of tears fell down my cheeks.

When he felt the wetness against his skin he pulled me into a tight hug.

I was so grateful that it was now that I met Edward. At this exact time in my life, when Bella was moving forward. I could finally see the horizon; see the possibility of having a life partner. I was definitely a very lucky man. Edward was perfect for me in every way. Sure, we might have a few bumps along the way, but I believed we could handle it. I believed in us.

I knew I would always remember the night I met him.

Because it would change my life forever.

* * *

**The End…**

**.**

.

_**Just kidding!**_** :P**

**However, there is only one more chapter now and then the Epilogue.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13: Forever and Always

**A/N: I know! You probably all lost hope. But it's here! The final chapter!**

**Real life has been quite crazy for a while, so please forgive me for taking so long. I just hope you enjoy this chapter. Up next is the Epilogue, and I hope to have it up in less than a week :)**

**I apologise for any mistakes.**

**I do not own anything Twilight related, SM does.**

* * *

**The Night I Met You**

**Chapter 13: Forever and Always**

***~* Edward *~***

The ceremony was absolutely beautiful. Standing slightly behind her, Jasper stood as not her bridesmaid, but her best man. And Paul, being Jacob's best man, was behind Jacob. I couldn't believe Bella was getting married today. It felt like only yesterday that Ali introduced me to her new friend. As I sat in the front row on Bella's side, I watched Ali and the girls lined up and smiling behind Jasper, and a few men – obviously Jacob's friends – actually seemed to be paying rapt attention to the couple getting married.

The whole time Bella and Jacob spoke their vows and said their expected, "I do's", Jasper was watching me, gazing adoringly.

He looked so handsome and perfect up there.

I could only guess the thoughts half of the girls in this beach would be having about him.

_Fuck off ladies; he's mine!_

Woah, chill dude.

Shit, I'm talking to myself. Pay attention!

I just looked up and away from Jasper in time to see the just-married couple kiss. Cheers and hollers could be heard amongst the waves as Jake grabbed Bella and bent forward, giving her a long, crowd-worthy smooch.

As if in acceptance and celebration, the sounds of the beach seemed to erupt. Loud waves crashing as they met the shore, the seagulls squawking… it was beautiful.

Everyone stood and clapped as they stood up straight, smiling at each other would absolute devotion and admiration for the other. But as beautiful as the sight was, as soon as they started walking back on the sand and through the crowd, my eyes were only for Jazz.

He walked up to me, standing in his tux and smiling broadly.

"Some wedding, huh?"

"Yeah, it was pretty amazing," I smiled back, needing and reaching for his hand.

After everyone said their best wishes and goodbyes to the happy wedded couple, Bella and Jacob left for their honeymoon. About an hour had gone, and I hadn't seen Jasper; both of us separating and meeting new people. But finally, we found each other and were ready to go. After saying our goodbyes to Ali, the girls, and some of the people we had just met, I drove Jasper back to his. He suggested that we go to his place so that he can change, go to back to mine so that I can do the same, and then decide what we wanted to do for the rest of the night.

"The whole wedding was perfect, don't you think?" Jasper asked.

"Yes love, Bella looked amazing too."

"She did," he mused, holding my hand and gazing out of the windshield.

As soon as we'd made it back to mine and were both changed into more comfortable attire, I suggested we relax; order a pizza and maybe watch a movie.

"Hmmm…I knew there was a reason I loved you." He replied.

I smiled and grabbed the phone, ordering our dinner.

When I went back into the living room, Jasper was sitting on the couch, so I joined him. He looked nervous; fidgeting and sitting back, wiping his hands on his jeans, his eyes flitting all over my face.

"Jazz, what's wrong?" I asked, concerned as I leant forward, placing my hand on his thigh.

"Edward I-" I swallowed loudly, "Do you have plans tomorrow night?"

Confused, I answered, "No, why?"

"Well see, at the ceremony today my mum called for a while, and asked me over for dinner tomorrow night. I got to talking to her – and – well… I was um wondering. Would you um – would you – like – would you like _tocometomyparents_ for dinner?" he sputtered and rushed out. I only just caught what he was trying to say. He looked so damn nervous I had to smile adoringly at him. Grabbing his hand in mine, I brought it to my lips and kissed it.

"I'd love to. I'd love to meet your parents."

"Really?"

He smiled brightly.

"Yes," I whispered before leaning in to kiss his lips.

"Mmm… cool."

I chuckled into his mouth.

* * *

The next night Jasper introduced me to his parents, John and Kelly Whitlock. I was ecstatic to find them so nice and welcoming me straight into their arms. His brother Emmett was also there for dinner, so I was able to meet him too along with his girlfriend.

And let me tell you, he is a character.

The first thing he said to me was, "So you're the guy doing the hibbidy jibbidy with my little bro?" Of course, his massive expanse of muscles and ultimate body build was more than slightly intimidating. But with one eyebrow raised, two dimples to die for and a small smirk; I knew I was safe, for now.

His girlfriend Rose was you're typical model-worthy beautiful; tall, lean yet slightly curvy, long blonde waves, killer blue eyes, pouty lips and a set of tits that would be highly approved by a straight man. The first question I asked her was if she was in fact a model. You could imagine how utterly surprised yet proud I felt when she said she was a mechanic. My reply was, "That's fucking awesome." Shortly followed by a guilty glance to Jazz's parents and a quiet, "Sorry."

Kelly laughed and waved her hand at me, "Don't worry dear, we hear that language all the time 'round 'ere. It wouldn't be home if we didn't!" I replied telling her I felt right at home then, causing them all to laugh.

While we ate dinner, which was a delicious lasagne made me Kelly and Rosalie; Emmett and Rose announced that they'd found a house for the both of them to move into. He looked to Jazz soon after though. "But don't worry, Rosie's gonna move in now, but I won't for another couple of months, so I'll still pay rent until I actually move in. And you've got time to get another roommate…or…something..." he said, looking slightly unsure between the two of us.

"Thanks Em, but you don't need to wait or anything. You're not paying rent at the same time as trying to pay off a house. Seriously. My pay might be low, but it ain't that low. I'll be fine."

For the rest of dinner, although there were many stories and conversation, my mind kept going back to Em's announcement. I wanted to talk to Jazz seriously about an idea as soon as we left the house and headed back to mine. "Jazz, I was wondering…" I spoke up as I drove.

He turned to watch me curiously.

"Um… you know how Emmett is moving out, and with Rose… Well, it made me start thinking and...I know it's really soon, and seems rushed. But _this _feels right, you know?" I asked, squeezing his hand. He smiled reassuringly as he nodded. "And well, I was wondering if…maybe you'd consider moving in with me?"

At first he seemed hesitant and unsure if that was a good idea, so soon in our, relationship?

_Could we even call it that yet?_

It had been what, two days? _If that?_

But as we got back to mine and went upstairs to my bedroom, I announced how much I'd prefer if it was '_our_' bedroom and '_our_' home. I also reminded him that it wouldn't just be us, Ali would be here too.

As we lay in bed facing each other, he smiled and nodded. "Okay. Let's do it."

Luckily, Ali was staying at her boyfriend's place that night.

Jasper and I made love a few times that night, enjoying every moment of our bodies uniting together; yearning to bring each other the pleasure we desired as we expressed our love. At first he rode me, lowering and lifting himself on my cock as I pumped his. Then, I pounded into him from behind while he was on all fours. This turned into us collapsing into a spooning position and we finished with me slowly thrusting my cock in and out of him, my hand stroking him as I kissed the back of his neck.

Lastly, we made love in the early hours of the morning facing each other, with his right leg hitched over my hip. Pumping into him as he met each thrust, we kissed passionately as we came together once again.

* * *

The first few months of our relationship were wonderful. The weekend after Edward asked me to move in with him, I started preparations. Firstly, speaking to Emmett about it, we figured it was best to first call the owner and discuss the situation with them first. When he rang back immediately after, stating he had others already interested in it, we both started packing up and gathering our stuff.

The weekend after that, I helped start moving Jasper's belongings into my place. And over the next few weeks Jazz moved in and we got rid of and sold a lot of stuff we both found we didn't really need anymore. That way, it wasn't so cluttered when the house also had Jazz's things. Not that he had many belongings.

Whenever I found myself staring at the few odd things in our house that belonged to Jasper, I couldn't help but smile; ecstatic. It just felt so _right_. For our stuff to be mingled and mixed together. In the same house, the same _home_.

About a month after he moved in, Alice announced that her boyfriend Riley had proposed. Of course, the loved up girl that she is, said yes straight away. And figuring correctly that Jasper and I had no immediate or future plan to sell the house or move, she started moving in with him that week.

Another month went by, and life was fantastic. Living together with Jasper was as easy as breathing. Over those months a few things had changed for the better.

I'd quit working as a dancer and started playing the piano professionally at special gigs. They were mainly in Seattle, and with most of them being at an evening function, Jasper and I allowed ourselves to indulge and stay in a hotel room sometimes, if he could get off work. I'd also gone back to school, first to a community college and then online courses in the hopes of becoming a music director.

Bella and Jacob had also invited us over for dinner a few times, and at the last one we went over for, they announced – ecstatically – that they were pregnant with twins.

Jasper had also been promoted to the Lieutenant of Forks, Washington.

The night he came home to tell me, we had a celebratory dinner…followed by much love making. It made me rest more easy, knowing that although his job was now more demanding, it was less hands on. More time spent behind a desk than out running patrols and answering 911's.

It was a few weeks of my playing at restaurants and functions, before a rich, crisp looking man approached me asking if I wanted and needed an agent. Completely surprised and ecstatic, I told him I'd never had one, and asked what it would entail. He, Ethan Crow, explained that his job would be to help get me work and ultimately expand my horizon and opportunities when it came to my playing.

Jasper was thrilled for me when I told him about it, and encouraged me to go for it if it was what I wanted.

_Yes, celebratory dinner and sex._

Four months after Jazz moved in, Ethan called up one day asking for specific recordings for me to make and send to him. I told him I could do it and he excitedly told me that he was going to give them to a music director to see if it could be used in a movie. Of course, he was hoping that by introducing me to them now, it would help me when I was eventually (hopefully) a music director.

It was one day; roughly about eight months after Jasper moved in with me, that we had gone to the beach for a picnic. I'd planned it all myself, wanting to spoil Jasper since he'd been working so much and so hard on his latest case. I knew the stress was getting to him, but was glad to see he seemed to be able to forget about it when he knew he needed to relax. I always said, _'a fresh mind is a clear mind, and it will help solve you're problems'._

Right now, Jazz lay on his back with his head in my lap as I sat, stroking my fingers through his hair.

"I can't believe it," he whispered with his eyes closed. "Can you? That in less than two months time, we'll both be God daddies?"

I smiled as I played with his blonde locks and just took in the sight of him looking so beautifully relaxed. "I know, time really does fly, huh?"

"It does," he mused, "Too fast, I think."

A week ago Bella called inviting us over for dinner, but I suggested that they come to ours and we cook for them. After dinner, as we all sat having coffee and tea, they asked us if we would both be God father's to each of their twins. They had found out that they were expecting twin girls. Immediately saying that we would be honoured, the couple happily told us that I would be Lily's God father, and Jazz would be Violet's.

_I guess they had a thing for flowers…_

Jazz sitting up to face and kiss me brought me back to the present. "Yes," I agreed, suddenly a little nervous. "Which is why it's best to make the most of the time you do have."

"Yeah, definitely," he smiled, still kissing me.

"Jasper."

"Yes?" his eyes twinkled as he looked back into my eyes, impatient as I kept moving away from his lovely lips.

"Jazz."

He sighed and leaned back with a cheeky smile, "What baby?"

"Marry me."

His surprised gasp, widened eyes and open mouth made me worried.

But suddenly I was lying down on the sand. He'd attacked me.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" he yelled on top of me, excitement all over his face and in his movements. He kissed me anywhere, everywhere on my face. And when that was successful he started in other places. My neck, my stomach, my arms.

Finally, chuckling, I managed to sit up and kiss his mouth.

"So, you wanna?" I asked teasingly.

"Ofcourse!" he rushed out before crashing our mouths together again. "I'm so glad Bella got married and had her hen's night when she did," he babbled, still kissing me as he moved to sit on my lap. "I'll never forget the night we met. The night I met you, changed my life forever. For the better. I love you."

My heart and breath hitched. I was still effected so strongly whenever I heard him say those words.

"As I love you, Jasper Whitlock. Forever and Always."

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: Aww man, now I'm all emotional. I can't believe it's finished! :(**

**But no matter, there is still the Epilogue! And you never know, I may do some outtakes if I feel inclined :)**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Reviews are loved, almost as much as these two love each other.**


End file.
